The Innkeeper's Daughter
by RukiaRae
Summary: She was the daughter of an innkeeper and she was aware that the inn was gaining popularity, but she never expected to see the exiled prince walk in and ask to stay...He never expected to find her so interesting or dangerous AU rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this idea popped into my head and I decided to run with it...Discliamer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the film _Chocolat_ (some descriptions will match the setting of the movie so just to be safe)...**

**Chapter 1**

He was presumed dead. Richard Grayson, the son of the late King John and Queen Emily Grayson was thought to be dead. Richard could vividly recall the scene from 10 years ago, his father had been stricken by a rare illness that no medicine could cure. He died, leaving the kingdom to his wife and son, but at the time Richard was only 8. Several factions questioned the wife's competency to rule-as she would have to for several years until Richard came of age- and unrest in the kingdom grew. Civilians of Gotham stormed the castle's walls and invaded, killing anyone who they encountered. Mr. Matthew Wayne, Richard's stern combat teacher and leader of the kingdom's famous "Doom Patrol", along with Alfred, who lead the staff working at the castle and served the Grayson family for 40 years, were able to sneak Richard out through a servant's exit at the Queen's request. He could still remember his final good bye with his mother, it was very brief and she had assured him that all would be well and she would escape using a different exit to throw the mob off. As a young child, he hadn't thought to question what she was doing, but he knew now that she intended to distract the attackers so that he could safely escape. He was thankful that he grabbed one of his mother's hairpins and bracelets from her vanity before leaving, they were the only things he had left to remember her by. Everyone else presumed him dead along with his mother, but it was not so. He had escaped with Alfred and Mento, as Richard called Mr. Wayne (since at the time he could not properly pronounce mentor).

Mento had the idea of taking Richard to his brother's house. Bruce Wayne, Mento's older brother, was just as disciplined and dedicated as his younger brother. _The strictness must run in the family _thought Richard. Bruce was a woodcutter, living hidden and undisturbed in the woods that bordered the kingdom of Gotham. Despite his simple living style and his unassuming job, Bruce could fight as well as his brother, and was even better at hand-to-hand combat. Richard grew up, each day helping Bruce cut and gather wood. They would ride their horses into the forest together sometimes during their free time. Richard had never questioned why Bruce had bought 2 more horses with his meager savings. Richard had assumed the horses were needed because they were younger and able to pull more wood. Each night after dinner, which Alfred so generously prepared despite not being paid, he would spar with Mento and Bruce. It was a quiet life, sometimes boring, but Richard was glad to be alive and undisturbed.

The new king had exiled any of late King John Grayson's family- such as cousins or distant relatives who did not live in the castle- as he did not wish to have his power challenged. The King was obviously threatened by those who were related by blood to the late king. Richard could only imagine what the King would do if he found out Richard was alive; after all, Richard did have a strong and legitimate claim to the throne, far stronger than any of the family that had been exiled. _If the King finds out, I'd probably be executed on the spot_ he thought. So naturally, Richard did not venture into his old Kingdom and instead, if the family was in need of goods, they would travel north to Azarath, though this happened very rarely.

However, one day, Mento brought the hellish news, someone had discovered them and strongly suspected Richard to be, well, the true heir to Gotham's throne. How the person discovered this, they had no idea. But, while out hunting, Mento overheard two travelers discuss this, as well as, accurately describing Richard's likeness. They knew it would not be long before this news reached the king. So the group was packing their belongings and intended to leave tonight. They decided they would leave for Azarath and hope that news of their identities had not traveled there.

Richard did not take long by way of packing. All he carried were a small bundle with 2 changes of clothes, a bar of soap, and a box containing his mother's bracelet and hairpin. He was ready. He spent the rest of the day wandering the woods, but stayed near the house. When night fell the four of them mounted the four horses- Richard now realized that Bruce had made sure to have four horses should this sort of emergency befall them-and they embarked on their journey to Azarath. Richard turned back to see his home one last time.

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will have more descriptions and have more action, but I needed to get the setting set up and whatnot...Reviews would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the few A/Ns scattered in there, but I had to give credit to the names I borrowed and whatnot...And without further ado...**

**Chapter 2  
**

They worked at the inn. Rachel and Arella Roth lived together and operated a small inn, called Raven's inn. It was named by Arella; she used the nickname she had always called Rachel as the inn name. When they first arrived at the inn to be, the paint was chipping and dist was scattered about everywhere. It had taken them a month to have it in working condition; they had to dust everything, sweep the floors, replace the cracked mirrors in bathrooms, repaint the walls, restore the bar area, and add furniture to each of the rooms. The amount of time taken to renovate the space was well spent, however. When they had finished it was a comfortable space. There was a fireplace in the corner with chairs nearby. The walls were a rich burgundy and lined with pretty framed paintings. There were a few small, circular light wooden tables, each with 3 chairs and a burgundy candle burning on top of it. The bar area was made of a deep burgundy wood and was well stocked with food and ale. The rooms were all decorated in different color schemes, but each had two smaller beds side by side, an oak nightstand, a matching oak dresser with a pitcher of water and a glass bowl (to pour the water in to wash the face, etc) and a towel all on top of its polished surface. The dressers had four doors for clothes and the like. Each room had a white candle on the nightstand. The bathrooms were small, but housed a mirror and a tub with a pail nearby to haul water to the tub to bathe. In short, the travelers that stayed there were well looked after and comfortable. Arella was smart and charged only a fraction of what she could have given the accommodations. Sure, business had hurt for the first few months, but as word spread of the place, more travelers sought out rooms and food there. Now, despite having 23 rooms, one of the largest of the area, they were almost always booked and busy. Rachel hardly had time to slip away anymore to the top floor, where she and her mother resided, to read or meditate. No one was allowed up there. The top floor only lead up to a short corridor, from which branched the two rooms. Arella's room was mostly neutral colored with white bedsheets and candles and light furniture. Rachel's room was just the opposite, it was painted a rich dark blue and her furniture was a deep mahogany. Not that anyone besides Rachel and Arella knew that or ever would know that. The Raven's Inn was also very responsible and never had any problems with the Silver Order (A/N disclaimer: that name was borrowed from Dragon Age Origins Awakening, it seemed fitting, but not my name…) the well known Azarathian guard order that served to protect the lands. In fact, the inn often housed several of them while they were on their way to neighboring cities in Azarath. So it came as much of a surprise when Rachel was wiping down the bar area and looked up to see one of the guards in his gleaming silver armor, the standard uniform for the Silver Order. Rachel tried not to show her surprise, but was pretty sure she failed with that.

"May I help you, sir?" she inquired politely. _Best not to anger the man_ she thought.

"Have you seen anyone that looks like this?" the guard questioned, holding up a piece of parchment with an ink drawn portrait of a man. The man had long, black hair that barely touched his shoulders and a handsome face. But what struck Rachel most about the picture were the eyes, they were a painted a bright, light crystal blue and reminded Rachel of a blizzard. On the piece of parchment further notes were written about the convict, including that he was tall ('_Probably around six feet tall_' read the elegant script) and he was thin and, according to all accounts was muscular ('_Well built_' the poster described). At the top of the page his name was written: Richard Grayson. Tearing her eyes away from the portrait, she shook her head no at the guard.

The guard nodded, "Keep an eye out for him. He may be traveling alone or with a group, we can't be sure. Turn him in if you see him." Rachel was tempted to leave it at that, but without thinking, she blurted out, "What did he do, if I may inquire?"

The guard turned around and solemnly answered, "He is the son of the late King John Grayson of Gotham. He was exiled from the kingdom of Gotham and has now been spotted lurking around there. The king also has proof and witnesses that claim that he was planning to overthrow his Highness and regain the throne for himself."

"Oh." replied Rachel, sounding very inarticulate. "Why has Azarath decided to preoccupy itself with the problems of Gotham?" Rachel asked.

This time the guard shrugged, "Not entirely sure why miss. Just doing what I was ordered. Take care miss." He then turned and exited leaving behind a perplexed Rachel.

After that, several days passed without incident. Rachel had told her mother of what had happened and that was that. Rachel returned to her usual work at the inn. In the two years the inn had been opened, Rachel had picked up a myriad of useful skills. She could now mend books, repair clothes and cheaper armor. And she learned how to cook (However, she could still not cook breakfast items because she never had to cook meals for breakfast. Arella had never woken her up in the morinings since it was usually quiet, but Rachel often got herself up to read for a bit to save candles and start her day off peacefully). But she did learn how to make chocolate desserts that were acknowledged by many as the best desserts in Azarath. Whether it was true or not, Rachel could not say, but they were delicious. (A/N this next little description comes from the film _Chocolat_). Rachel had learned from her mother how to tell a person's favorite chocolate. Arella had this ancient Azarathian spinning disc, with intricate carvings all along the surface. There was a bit of dried red blood smeared on its gleaming surface. Arella or Rachel would spin the disc and ask the viewer what he or she saw. What they saw alerted Arella and Rachel as to what chocolate they would like. No one knew how they did this, but they were never wrong at their guess and the customers were never disappointed. Rachel was in the kitchen busy preparing a batch of truffles for the man in room #22. She was almost done, she had shaped them into perfect spheres and was waiting for them to cool before packaging them up for his departure. While she was waiting, bored staring at the chocolate dry, she heard the bell on the door clang. She rushed out of the back room to greet the new customers….and stopped dead in her tracks.

She was not expecting to come face to face with the exiled Prince of Gotham. She froze, and despite being told not to as a kid, she stared. She stared at his lovely blue eyes, which were more spectacular in person. She might have even had the decency to even blush or look embarrassed for her rude behavior had she not been so stunned. But she couldn't move, let alone speak to the four of them that had wandered into her inn.

Thankfully, one of the others had spoken, taking her attention away from Richard. _ You mean Mr. Grayson, just because you know his first name (learned from a wanted poster may I add) does not mean you are on a first name basis _Rachel mentally chided.

"How much will it cost to house four for a day?" the man politely asked.

"20 silver coins. You only plan to spend a day then?" Rachel responded, grateful that she had regained some composure.

"No, but I just wanted to know what the rate was to rent a room. I'm afraid I don't know how long we'll be here, is that a problem?" he answered.

"Uh n-no not at all. I know room #22 will be available soon and I believe room #21 is vacant as well, your in luck…" she trailed off, not knowing how to address the man before her.

"Bruce," he supplied.

She nodded.

"From the way you were staring at my son, I'd say you already know who we are, yes?" Bruce asked.

Rachel gulped and nodded.

Richard sighed and ran his hand through his- now short and spiky- ebony hair.

The group of four was speaking in hushed tones deciding what to do. Rachel knew she shouldn't speak unless spoken to, but once again she blurted out, "It's the eyes."

All four of the men looked at her quizzically, they didn't know what she was talking about.

Rachel, not used to being stared at so intently, blushed. "I-I knew who you were because of your eyes." She directed this comment to Richa- _Mr. Grayson-_ but kept her gaze on the floor to prevent her from freezing up again.

Once again the group began speaking in hushed tones and Rachel stood awkwardly where she was. Despite being only a few feet away from the group, she couldn't make out what they were saying. However, their expressions seemed tense and they appeared to be bickering. While the other three were fighting, the oldest of the group looked up and asked, "Would it be possible for us to stay here without you turning us in?"

Rachel wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"U-uh I think so, but you'd have to ask my mother. She runs this place and I-I don't want to create…problems…for her. I could bring her here, if you'd like," Rachel offered. Despite what the guard had told her a few days ago, she felt sorry for the group. They looked tired and weary. Rachel quickly rushed up the stairs to her mother's room.

"Mom, we have some travelers downstairs that wish to speak with you."

Arella nodded. "Thank- you dear, I shall go speak to them right away." Arella then put down the clothes she was mending for a traveler and proceeded gracefully down the stairs with her daughter close behind. Upon entering the room, the similarities between Rachel and her mother were very obvious. For one, both had the same amethyst eyes. Arella, however, had midnight black hair while Rachel had dark hair with a purple sheen to it that showed in the light. Arella was also a few inches taller than Rachel, but both had the same milky pale skin and curvy figures. And both were utterly gorgeous.

Arella also seemed stunned when she realized who they were, but regained her composure much more quickly and easily than Rachel had. _Damn those blue eyes _Rachel thought.

Alfred asked Arella the same question he had previously asked Rachel, and Arella contemplated letting them stay.

Alfred kindly introduced himself and explained the situation to Arella, who then offered to house the travelers for free. Rachel was only partially listening because she kept stealing surreptitious glances at the exiled prince. She couldn't decide what to make of him.

Rachel had gotten no closer to a conclusion by the time Arella lead them upstairs to their new rooms.

_Oh, I have to wrap those chocolates still! _Rachel remembered before rushing off to do that, still thinking about the new bizarre travelers staying at The Raven's Inn.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Happy Fourth of July!  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

The next day Richard and Alfred came downstairs bright and early to get their breakfast and take it up to their rooms to eat. They figured the less time they spent out in the open, the less likely someone would see them and be able to identify them.

Not that they were in much danger anymore. Richard's eyes were a bright emerald green (mixed slightly with a light honey brown...still alluring, but not blue) the next day.

* * *

Rachel had decided to forego reading early this morning and instead showed up downstairs to help cook breakfast. She was too curious about the travelers to keep upstairs to herself, but she wasn't about to let her guests know that. She still acted nonchalant while helping her mother prepare the four meals, as if this was something she did everyday. After all, how would they know really? She doubted Arella had discussed their lives in such detail with these…strangers.

But when Rachel was handing the food over to Alfred and Mr. Grayson, yes she had finally trained her mind to address him as such, she was startled to see his eyes a bold emerald green. She was _furious. _

Both she and her mother were born with unique…talents. Her mother always called them 'gifts' but Rachel disliked the term; gifts you could take back or give away if you didn't want them. Rachel and Arella had barely escaped the clutches of her father, and after doing so, Arella made Rachel swear never to use her abilities again. They could draw unwanted attention and needlessly put both Arella and Rachel in great danger.

So they began their quiet life and hadn't used their magic, instead forever working to hide it. So when Rachel saw his eyes she immediately knew her mother had broken her promise; she had made another elixir.

Arella's talents lie with medicine, herbs, and concocting potions, salves, and poultices. And while this ability in itself wasn't limited to people with magic, Arella could take these abilities a step farther. She could heal burns within a day, even bad ones, create potions that caused changes in stamina and appearance, and cure almost anything, even things deemed 'incurable.'

Unlike the people who attempted her line of work without magic, Arella's potions just seemed to…work. No matter what Arella tried to do, she couldn't make a potion or a salve without it functioning spectacularly. So Arella stopped making potions altogether-or so Rachel thought- because such a gift would definitely attract the attention of the villagers. Even if she had started a secret business, the guards would notice when everyone in town was feeling better.

And now she risked their safety for this kid. _What makes him so special? _She knew she was being petty, jealous even, but she couldn't help it. When Rachel had contracted illnesses or broken a bone, Arella insisted Rachel recover the way everyone else had. And yet, here she was helping this boy she met yesterday, breaking her pact with Rachel. And Arella didn't even tell her.

After handing over the food, Rachel directed a fierce glare at Arella before storming up the stairs. She didn't care that Arella was talking to the guests or that Arella had tried to get her back downstairs. Rachel brushed off her mother's pleas with a tense, "I need to meditate."

And it was true. Rachel's abilities depended on her emotions. She was allowed to show some emotion, but the moment she became too unhinged, like with anger, she was a threat to herself and those around her. Rachel sat in the lotus position atop her bed and began to chant the words her mother had taught her from childhood, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

Arella had explained to Rachel the significance of these words. As a child, her father was thrilled that Rachel had such extraordinary power. So he proudly sent his daughter away to the local boarding school for the most privileged families with children that could perform magic. Magical abilities came in several different forms, with Rachel's being seen as the most powerful because it was a form of attack magic. Rachel could weave spells that didn't heal, but that could cause damage. She, as well as others with the affinity for attack magic, was a magic-weaver. Also called a spell-caster, though many just referred to them as Weavers or Casters. Both were synonymous.

Because attack magic relied, for many, so heavily on anger and was very distructive, each person with attack magic was given something to help calm them down and since every person is different, so too were the methods that calmed them. Some, very few, were given tokens or items to soothe their rage. But items were tricky, for if they were lost then so too was the Weaver that owned it. In Rachel's case, she was given words. Those 3 words were hers, they only brought her such comfort. They were given to her by Azar III, the third High Priestess of Azarath, who had visited the school personally to dole out the rage soothers.

Rachel could hear a few things in the background crash, but she regained herself quickly. But she was still furious with her mother.

* * *

Richard had witnessed the glare Rachel gave her mother. And it was terrifying. He was sure that if she had directed that gaze at him, he would be a pile of cinders on the hardwood floor. _But why is she so angry with her mother? _Richard speculated, he had always loved a good mystery, a good challenge. And she had just given him one.

Richard assumed it was something to do with the potions Arella made to change his eye color because she had reacted only after seeing him. And, well, that was the only changed he's noticed in himself from yesterday. _So why is she angry that her mom helped us?_

He made a mental list of possible reasons.

- Maybe she resented the danger he and his companions posed to their lifestyle

- Maybe she was an illegal mage, one who hadn't gone to school and hadn't had any training and somehow managed to control her powers with the help of Arella (this seemed most likely to him)

- Maybe she was like most Azaratheans and hated outside travelers (though he doubted this since she made a living off these folk)

- Maybe she and Arella were hiding their magic for other reasons, they could be rebels or a radical group and wanted no one to suspect them until they were forced to act and make their ideals known

He also heard several things break and wondered _what _Rachel could do. Arella mentioned something about shadows but he still didn't know what she did with them and what made her so secretive about it all.

Richard found that, based on what he knew of the girl-which was obviously very little- he couldn't really rule out anything. And that somewhat irked him.

She was a puzzle just waiting to be solved. And he was bound to do so. And so far there hadn't been a puzzle that he had been unable to solve.

Little did he know that her secret was kept, bottled up tightly inside herself for a good reason. She held a dark and dangerous secret, one that the world wasn't meant to know.

* * *

"Did you tell ALL of them? And did you reveal my talents?" demanded Rachel in an icy tone, her voice was even and low to prevent anyone from overhearing.

"Yes, I did tell them all. And they know you possess the ability to control magic, with a particular affinity for manipulating shadows," answered Arella calmly. She was unfazed by her daughter's reaction.

"Why would you tell them?" Rachel hissed back, she didn't trust these strangers and was annoyed that she would.

"Because they are more important than you know," replied Arella, and upon seeing Rachel trying to interrupt she continued quickly, "And not just as Gotham's true king. I believe he can help us against your father."

To hear Arella speak so plainly, and to hear that she planned to drag the strangers into her _personal _problems, shocked Rachel.

"I need air," mumbled Rachel.

She then dashed out of her mother's room and left the inn, she needed a friend to talk to, someone who had guarded the same secret as she herself had for several years. Rachel decided to find her friend Jessica (Rachel called her Jinx) to tell her what happened.

In her distracted state of mind she didn't even notice she was being followed.

* * *

**Sorry about the suspense, but it was the perfect ending spot :) Please, please, pleaaaseeee review (with a cherry or other fruit of your choice on top)!  
**

**~RukiaRae**

**P.S. ****Also, please take a minute to quickly go to my profile page and vote in the poll for my next big rae/rob story! Thanks! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I was having a bit of writer's block, but Omili's questions helped me write this chapter, I hope I've managed to clarify some things for you! Some of the questions with more complex answers will be expanded on later too...**

**Hope you all enjoy...  
**

**...Chapter 4!**

It had been a long time since Rachel had spoken with Jinx one-on-one. The inn kept getting busier and busier, and she had less time to take off from her duties to seek out her best friend.

So her spirits were lifting, despite the rain, as she made the long walk to her friend's hut. To get there, she had to walk through the town and then continue on the dirt road for several miles. Jinx's hut was located at the forefront of several acres of land. Her family farmed for a living and owned some livestock.

Rachel stopped and looked up at the rain. She then noticed a curious bird sitting atop one of the chimneys of the town's shops. It was a baby crow, or maybe a raven, but what was peculiar about it was the color of its eyes. Through the slight drizzle, Rachel could see that the bird's eyes were blood red. _How strange _she thought.

And apart from the unnerving eyes, the bird looked harmless. Cute, in fact. Still, Rachel decided not to provoke the strange bird and continued on her path.

* * *

The figure followed the girl, curious as to what she was up to. He was grateful for the rain as it masked his footsteps.

He could see her pause in the distance, glancing at something with great interest. All the person could make out was a small, black smudge in the distance. As soon as the girl left, he decided to try and find what she saw.

He saw nothing except a black feather blow past him. _How strange _he thought.

But he continued on his pursuit.

* * *

Rachel saw the pink eyes of her best friend widen upon seeing her. She laughed and ran to her friend from the fields, leaving her tools abandoned, her long chestnut hair trailing behind her. She hugged Rachel, she was only one of few allowed to do so.

"So what brings you here?" Jinx asked, her voice was even helping to soothe Rachel's rage.

"Stress, problems, free time, what else?" replied Rachel, though her voice lacked the anger it held before.

"You brought a guest?" inquired Jinx, perplexed to sense another's presence behind her friend.

"What-?" Rachel spun around, now sensing the person too. _Damn rage for clouding my abilities _she thought.

"Whoever you are, you better step out now," warned Rachel. She felt strange, speaking to a shadowy area where no one appeared to be, yet she _knew _someone else was there. After all, Jinx felt it too.

She squinted her eyes at the figure that was emerging from the shadows. She was shocked to be staring into the –now emerald eyes- of Richard.

"You followed me?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Er, well, uh-h," was his articulate reply.

Rachel was now completely furious, even his fascinating eyes couldn't save him now.

"You've already made everything worse, and now you followed me?" shouted Rachel.

Jinx just watched, wide-eyed once again, at the two people in front of her.

"What? _I've _made everything worse? How have _I _done anything?" He asked, exasperated, "_You _let us stay!"

"Well _I _didn't, my mom did," replied Rachel, though she had lowered her voice to its usual volume. Granted, there was still a biting edge in her voice, but she was calmer.

He groaned. "Let me introduce you to The Point. You're missing it," he told her, sarcastically.

"Oh yea?" She retorted (and she was bothered by this because she was sure she would think of something more witty than 'oh yea?' later on) , "What is The Point, then?"

"My point is that I haven't done anything to warrant your rudeness," he calmly explained. He wasn't going to be the only one yelling, it would just make him look crazy and foolish.

Rachel sighed, "I know."

But Richard wasn't done yet.

"So, then, why do you hate me? Or better yet, why do you go along with your mom 'helping' me? If you're truly bothered by my presence, why don't you just tell one of the guards about me?"

Rachel stared at him incredulously.

"You _really _think that I would defy my mother like that?" she asked her anger rising up again once more, before continuing, "No, don't answer that, you obviously think so. And for the record, I may not agree with what she's doing, but I won't turn you in unless she says I can."

Jinx nodded, and decided to remind them of her presence by adding, "Rae's my best friend okay? I know you don't know me, and apparently you don't know her, but she's very honest- and when I say that I don't mean tattle-tale honest but she-keeps-her-promises- honest."

Richard took a deep, calming breath, "Okay, well, why is your mother helping us then?"

Rachel looked at him. "That's a fair question, I suppose," she began. She then lapsed into silence for a moment.

Richard was about to call her from her reverie, when Jinx lightly touched his arm and shook her head, "She's thinking, just give her a moment."

He nodded.

"I don't fully know," she said, "but she thinks that with all the skills you and your other companions possess that you might be able to help us in return for us helping you."

Upon seeing the look of shock on Richard's face, she amended, "Surely, you don't think you're the only one with issues? And she never told me that she was going to _force _you all to help, she just hoped you would."

Richard looked a bit more relieved and understanding.

"May I ask what she needs our help with?"

Rachel smiled, "You certainly may, but I'm afraid I won't answer that for you."

"Why not?" he pushed, "If I'm helping, surely I have a right to know."

"That you do, however, I disagree with my mother on this point. I believe that your help won't be needed and won't make a difference-we are still debating this. Therefore, I'm not going to involve you in my personal affairs until I'm _sure _that you'll be helping."

"Your personal _affairs_?" he asked, purposefully harping on this word.

Rachel felt her face heating up, "Not affairs like _that! _I meant it as in personal matters!"

He chuckled, she was so easily embarrassed, it was amusing. She just glowered at him.

Finally she spoke, breaking the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry if we, er, got off on the wrong foot, okay? I disagree with some of the things my mother has done and I took my anger out on you and I'm sorry."

He could tell from the way she occasionally paused and practically spit out the word 'sorry' that she was unaccustomed to giving apologies often. He grinned, "It's fine. No harm done."

She sighed. "Well, then, this is my best friend Jinxy." Jinx glared at Rachel for the use of the nickname.

"That's what you get for calling me Rae, don't think that went unnoticed," teased Rachel. At this, her friend laughed.

"Jinx is like me," Rachel continued, "She also has special _abilities_- that you are to mention to no. one."

He gulped and nodded, he didn't dare invoke the wrath of _two _witches.

Jinx just looked at her friend, "So, I'm guessing your mom told him?"

Rachel chuckled, "Yea, it was why I left to speak with you. I didn't trust him."

"Gee, thanks," Richard said sarcastically.

"Hey, its not like you trusted me much, either," she retorted.

"Only because every time I was around you, you looked like you were going to….eat me alive or something."

At this she laughed, the most harmonious laugh he'd ever heard. It reminded him of wind chimes, light, airy, and beautiful.

"_Eat you alive? _Really?" she snorted.

Jinx decided to intervene again since she was being forgotten. Again (not that she really minded, she was entertained watching the two of them).

"So why does Arella have to help you, Richard?" inquired Jinx.

"You haven't seen the posters, then?" asked her friend who then added, mostly to herself, "I guess you wouldn't have been a priority since your family keeps to themselves and lives a ways out of the town, lazy guards."

Richard sighed. He figured if Rachel trusted her, then he could too. Besides, his story wasn't all that secret anymore.

Not to mention, he couldn't really explain it, but he felt _connected _somehow to Rachel…now that she was over trying to strangle him.

"Well, I'm late King John Grayson's surviving son," at this, Jinx's electric pink eyes widened considerably-she understood the implications.

"And you're trying to get your kingdom back?" she asked.

"Actually, no," he replied, "I rather enjoy not being king. But the current king, thinks I intend to. So, I'm being hunted."

Both girls could sense the bitterness in his voice.

"But, really, what can this king honestly do to you?" asked Jinx, skeptically.

"_Honestly_, a lot," Richard answered, "He could have his knights kill me and claim it was an accident. Or charge me on false crimes, pay people to testify falsely so he can sentence me to execution. Or kill me because I'm a liability. He's the King, he can do what he wants and justify it how he wants."

Jinx considered this. "And he's threatened that much by you…"

"He exiled all my living relatives from the neighboring lands, and well, they weren't nearly as close on the family tree as I am. So I'd say, yeah he's fairly threatened."

"Not to interrupt, but can we go inside now?" asked Rachel. It had stopped raining sometime during their conversation, but she was still wet and getting hungry.

Jinx laughed, "Sure, come on in!"

The group followed her inside.

* * *

**Mostly a dialogue chapter just to answer some questions...and I'll elaborate more on the 'connection' (yes, it's how I'm going to portray their bond from the show) later, for now it was like a fleeting observation...**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this! And an extra thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys! :)**

**Hope you continue to enjoy the story! **

**~RukiaRae  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've finally decided where I want to take this story! Yay :) I'm aware that there's a lot left unanswered, but don't worry, the answers are coming soon! :)**

**And now it's time for**

**Chapter 5!  
**

In Jinx's house, both Richard and Jinx drank coarse red wine (A/N: Back in the old days people, even teens, actually drank wine and ale often. The wine is coarse because it's cheap considering Jinx's profession) while Rachel stuck with a simple glass of water. The three talked and it wasn't long before Richard found himself close friends with both witches. Sometimes Jinx encouraged her farm worker, Victor Stone, to take a break and join them. He was an integral part on her farm, being adept at mechanics, so he usually didn't stay long. Besides, he wasn't aware of the situation, that he was employed by a witch. This made Richard feel even more special, he was trusted by the two Weavers. But through their short interactions, it was clear, at least to Richard and Rachel, that Jinx was infatuated with Victor, despite the fact that he remained oblivious to her talents. A fact that they sometimes teased her about, though it was always in jest.

Richard learned that Jessica's nickname, Jinx, was well deserved, she had an affinity for casting curses (after learning this, both witches noticed with great amusement that he teased her a lot less). And one day, he was allowed to see Rachel demonstrate her abilities, she could make the shadows dance and become solid, engulfing objects to lift them. Sometimes she could even transform simple objects into other simple objects, like a pincushion into an orange. The objects had to be simple and have relatively the same shape, though. And it required immense concentration for Rachel. After her demonstration, he recalled her grin and the bow she gave, it was cute. He never thought that he'd think Rachel, a dangerous witch, would be cute but that was until she proved otherwise. During their conversations, especially when embarrassed, he noticed her face would flush a brilliant red. He thought that was cute too, so naturally, he provoked her often.

Rachel told him how only the most powerful Casters could transform objects that were more complicated. The best could reshape themselves into other animal forms, manipulate the weather, and read minds with ease (sometimes several at once). Both Jinx and Rachel weren't nearly that powerful, despite their desire to be. He was told that only a few people had access to this kind of power.

Eventually, Rachel allowed him into her room too, a sign of her trust Jinx had told him. It started off that he only went there when Jinx was visiting, but gradually he was allowed to go there on his own. Neither mentioned it, but a silent understanding grew between them; he always had to knock, which he didn't mind, but whenever he felt like talking she would usually indulge him. Granted, he had to wait until she wasn't busy with the tavern, so they usually talked at night or early in the morning.

So it was no surprise to her to hear a lot more knocking on her door, like now.

"Come in, Richard," she said not too loudly, as her mother would be asleep by this time of night, but loud enough so he'd hear it through the door.

He entered and sat across from her on her bed. She put her book down and directed her attention to him, "Hey, um, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"When have I ever said no?" she asked, her eyebrow quirked.

He chuckled.

"Um, I'm not sure how to phrase this, exactly, but um-," he began nervously.

"Spit it out, Richard," she said, though her voice was soft.

"Um, is it common for people to feel _bonded _with someone?" he asked.

"Of course not, though it does happen. Why do you ask?"

She, of course, knew why he was asking. She had felt it too. And the idea made her nervous, she didn't want her emotions to be shared with another. It was a weak bond, though considering he wasn't privy to magic, it probably felt strong to him. But through this bond she could only read his emotions. She would've read his mind to see if he had figured it out, but she was scared that the bond would strengthen if she went deeper into his mind.

She sighed. She figured it had happened the first day they met. She was still curious about him that night, and couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. She had gently probed his brain to figure out if he was hostile. She hadn't thought much of it, going to bed almost right after. Considering he'd never encountered magic, and that her probe was gentle, she knew he hadn't felt it. Still, in the days that came, she felt his emotions with a particular intensity; the next day, when she had seen him with green eyes, she instantly regretted probing his mind and it had made her mood toward him much worse.

After all, of all the people to be bonded with it had to be the guy who showed up from nowhere to ruin everything. At least, she'd thought at the time. And, she had worked hard to be sure he couldn't read her emotions. But lately, she'd been slipping. Her comfort around him had made her careless, and now he suspected something.

She eventually decided to come clean and told him of her suspicions.

* * *

_"I'm sure if it's ignored, it will grow even weaker over time, so I wouldn't worry too much about it," she said, ending their conversation._

He sat awake in his bed, thinking about this. He wasn't sure he _wanted _to lose the connection. It was the first time that he had a bond with someone outside of his family, and he enjoyed her presence and talking with her. She was obviously talented and intelligent. _And gorgeous _he mentally added.

He knew he wouldn't fall asleep with his mind cluttered with thoughts of her, so he lay awake all night sifting through his thoughts on the mysterious girl.

* * *

The next day, as exhausted as he was, he still couldn't sleep. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't.

Arella had to leave for the capitol city, the City of Azar, for some goods. She hadn't elaborated more, but she pleaded for Richard and his family to help her daughter.

Considering that Rachel was going to be alone, and Arella gone, the four of them had decided that this wasn't dangerous for them and decided to help. However, most of them (Alfred excluded) needed some training. This was much different than cutting wood or combat. She was showing them how to cook some of the dinner items.

Considering she was used to only having 2 people to help, she was pretty well off with Alfred's help. Still, Bruce and Mento insisted that _all _of them help, probably to ensure that it wasn't a trap. Richard was completely delegated to the kitchen so that there was no chance that he'd be seen.

The system worked well. Arella had explained that Rachel sometimes had bad nightmares where things would shatter or break before she woke up; a rare occurrence but she warned them that it could happen. Richard saw no evidence of such nightmares until the end of the week. And sure enough, like Arella had warned, Richard and Bruce had awoken that Sunday to the crashes and thrashing from upstairs.

Richard was extremely groggy, but he decided to go upstairs to help Rachel. It took him a bit to get to her room though; he was never good at waking up.

He slowly lumbered up to her room. When he reached her door, he noticed that the noise had ceased. _Still, something's not right_.

He knocked on the door, loudly, to wake her up if she was still asleep. Upon receiving no response, he opened the door.

It was a disaster. The window was shattered and the bookcase was toppled over, with books everywhere. Richard took one step into her room to light the candle at her nightstand, only to find he had stepped in something wet. _Water? Why is there water here? _

Then, in a flash, he realized it wasn't water, but blood. _Her blood _he thought, feeling sick. He quickly found the candle and the matches, both knocked from her toppled nightstand, only to see the damage with even more clarity. Scratch marks decorated the walls; they looked like they were caused by a bird. There was evidence of a big stuggle.

Quickly Richard turned and ran back to his room, and told Bruce, who was groggy himself, about what he saw. They woke up Alfred and Mento and all four went back to the room to see the damage Richard spoke of.

"Dear God," remarked Alfred.

"We've got to do something, we've already wasted too much time!" cried Richard.

"I'm sorry son, but there's nothing we can do, we don't know who kidnapped her _or _where she was taken," upon seeing Richard's despair, Bruce added, "I'm really sorry, but for now, we just have to hope for the best."

The other three had quietly walked back to their rooms, promising they'd tell Arella when she got back. Richard sank to his knees at the threshold of her room. He felt so defeated. He remembered how Arella thought he could help her, and he felt like he disappointed. He couldn't protect her, couldn't save her.

_Where are you, Rachel? _Of course, he received no answer.

* * *

Rachel finally decided, during her few moments of consciousness, that she hated teleporting. It felt like she was disassembled and then reassembled, though not in the right way. She barely had time to register this thought as she could feel herself slipping into the darkness again.

* * *

It was the cute raven she'd seen a while ago, the small bird with the unnerving red eyes that got her into this mess. It had pecked at her window, waking her up. When she saw it, she saw that it had a large head and large eyes, but a small body. It looked demented, but still cute somehow.

She tried to shoo it away, but it was persistent and kept pecking away at her window. So she eventually gave up and opened her window.

Then the bird's blood red eyes began to glow and the bird morphed into a bigger raven, but with four red eyes and sharp teeth in its beak (A/N: from the episode nevermore). It flew at her, attacking her. She recognized those eyes, it was the symbol of Trigon, her father.

Considering he knew where she was at and that she had no physical prowess, she used her powers to fling things at the bird, but nothing she threw at it made any impact on the bird's trajectory. She even tried to collapse her bookcase over it to contain it, but it veered out of the way and came at her with a vengeance. Its sharp claws tore at her skin, but she kept fighting. She even shattered her window and used the glass to try and cut the bird, but it was as if under the bird's sleek black feathers was skin made of steel; her efforts left the bird with no damage.

She then strategized; she tried to fight the bird so that she kept getting closer to her door, whereupon she would quickly exit the room and close the door on the monstrosity, hoping that would contain the bird.

During her squabble with the bird she failed to recognize the figure that materialized in her room, directly behind her. Using a stone, the man whacked Rachel in the head, sending her into an unconscious heap at the floor, just by her door. The figure noted the pool of blood that surrounded her, but quickly calculated, given her weight that the girl would survive.

The bird then flew off and the man, clad in black and red, picked up Rachel and teleported them both back to Gotham.

* * *

He entered the hall, unannounced. After all, he was expected already. He walked briskly up the long, black carpet to where the King and the Prince of Gotham sat in their dark thrones, carrying the girl's limp figure.

The prince, the figure noted, was pulled from his thoughts upon seeing him there; he looked at this girl with great interest.

"I have what you asked for, my King," he stated, his voice sounding oddly mechanical.

"Good," replied the King coldly.

* * *

**Good so far? Like it? Should I add a chapter in between that transitions to this one so it's not so abrupt? Review please! :) **

**Also, I'm keeping my poll up (on my profile page) for about another week, so if you haven't already voted on my next big rae/rob story, please do that! :) **

**Thank-you! Hope you all continue to like this story!**

**~RuikaRae**

**P.S. *whines* pleaasseeeeee review! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here it is, hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 6!**

Rachel awoke with a start and found herself in a strange, lavishly decorated room. The color scheme was much like her room; with dark wooden floors and a deep plum painted on the walls. Bookshelves lined part of the wall and there were some arcane statues around the room. One had the Drama/Comedy actor's statue. There was a deep purple walkway to the bed, which had a deep purple down comforter over light lilac sheets (A/N: So basically like her bedroom from the series).

She was tempted to go back to sleep when images from when she was conscious flooded her mind. Instantly she leapt out of bed- _how long have I been asleep? Where am I? _

She glanced out the window to see if she could make an escape, but all she saw were cliffs and an unruly bed of water. She tried to reach her hand out the window, but she received a severe shock- _probably the result of an invisible and magical barrier. I need to find who's causing this…. maybe then I can find a way to stop it and get home._

She heard the large wooden door creak open then, removing her from her thoughts. She saw a tall young girl enter the room; she had long, silky red hair and carried a bundle in her hand. She wore an expression of melancholy, despite her appearance.

"Hello, Friend, I am called Koriand'r, but you may call me Kori if that suits you better," she began as she set the bundle on the bed.

"We aren't friends," snapped Rachel, harshly. She didn't like the fact that she was taken here and simply wanted to return home. Everyone else could go to hell as far as she was concerned.

Kori just looked like she was about to cry. Rachel sighed.

"Fine- Kori, was it? - we can be friends, okay?"

Her grass-green eyes widened, "Realllyyyyyy?" she asked.

"Yes, really," Rachel drawled. Maybe this girl _could _help. She didn't seem to be the one who knocked her out in her room; she was much too tall. And she seemed okay.

She took in a huge breath before speaking insanely fast.

"Glorious! Friend, whatisyourname? Favoritecolor? Whyareyouhere?"

"Uh, I'm going to need you to repeat that," stated Rachel, "_Slowly_."

Kori repeated, at a normal pace though with the same enthusiasm as before, "Friend, what is your name? Favorite color? And why are _you _here?"

Rachel answered calmly, "My name is Rachel. My favorite color is dark blue and I have no idea why I'm here. I was hoping you could tell me. Er, do you at least know how long I've been here?"

Kori's eyes widened but she shook her head, "They do not tell us anything unless it is something we need to know to perform our duties," she brightened visibly, "You have been asleep for a little more than a day, Friend."

"Who's they?" asked Rachel, inwardly cringing that she'd spent more than 12 hours in bed.

She giggled, "The King and Prince of Gotham, of course. You are in their castle."

Rachel looked at her friend in disbelief, "_What?_"

Kori was frightened by her friend's new flare up.

Rachel breathed in a slow, calming breath. "Sorry, Kor, I was just surprised. The fact that the King of Gotham wants me for something makes me…_uneasy_."

Kori nodded, "I have been sent to inform you friend that supper is on the table and you are expected to wear that," she motioned to the heap on the bed, "And go to the room of dining in one hour."

"Hey Kor, do you know the people in the kitchen?" asked Rachel, formulating a plan.

"I do, they are wonderful, friend!" she said, in a loud voice, complete with jumping up and down and clapping.

_Could she get happier? _thought Rachel sarcastically.

"Do you think you could talk them into giving me some food _before _dinner?" Asked Rachel.

She was starving but didn't want to give her captors the benefit of letting them see that weakness. She wanted to know why she was being held captive, which is what she planned to ask over dinner. Furthermore, she needed to find out who was conjuring up the barriers. She hoped that she could take him down, therefore, causing the barriers to fall. That way, she'd be free to escape.

She noted that her captors had done nothing to subdue her powers and she desperately hoped that they were arrogant and overestimated their own abilities. She didn't want to think how hopeless her situation was if her captors were _actually _very powerful.

Kori nodded and left to get some of the food. Rachel, for lack of things to do, stood up and walked over to the bookshelves. They were lined with several classics, books that Rachel would've _died _for when she was back at the inn. Now, in her current predicament, she was happy enough to leave the books behind and return home, though she knew it wouldn't be as simple as that.

She sighed, and closing her eyes, she randomly picked a book. It was titled _The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket _by Edgar Allan Poe. She flipped to the last page to read more about the author, a man she knew nothing of only to find that the man was a brilliant drunkard and that the book was published in 1838. _1838? This place has books that haven't even been written yet!_

So shocked was she by this that she dropped the book onto the hardwood floor. She then noticed candlelight in the distance and saw Kori returning with food. _That was fast, guess she does know the kitchen staff _thought Rachel.

"Friend I have brought you some buttered bread, some roasted chicken, and wine."

"Thank-you Kori, you're a lifesaver," replied Rachel, allowing her gratitude to surface into her voice.

Rachel munched away at the food and was glad that it was still fall. They hadn't salted the meat too much since there was still game out to hunt and they didn't need to preserve the food long, which made Rachel happy. She often considered herself a vegetarian during the winter months because the meat was far too salty to be considered enjoyable.

She eyed the dress and never would've agreed to wear it, however, it was more sensible than waltzing to dinner in a nightgown.

Rachel hated dresses like the one she was figuring out how to put on. Her dresses at the tavern were quite simple and she often omitted the corsets, like she would for dinner tonight, because they were very uncomfortable. This one, however, was very complicated. It had 37 buttons down the back, and Rachel was struggling to reach them all. With Kori's help, Rachel was ready for dinner.

"Friend, you look incredible!" beamed Kori.

She looked in the mirror to confirm that she looked suitable, which indeed, she did. The deep burgundy gown, which matched her visible charkra, wasn't bulky or heavy as several gowns could end up being. It was light, and easy to walk in. Gleaming gold embroidered vines outlined the modest v-neck and the edges of the sleeves, which were off the shoulders, and where they started were elegant strips of gold silk. The sleeves also began tightly around her arms and loosened into more voluminous ends. At her waist, a gold silk sash belt tied in front of the dress. The dress fell to the floor at her feet, which were adorned in burgundy sandals.

If she wasn't being held captive, part of her would agree with Kori.

Part of her didn't want to show up, she owed these people no respect. But the other part of her argued that it wouldn't be smart to piss these people off until she knew _who _she was up against. At least, she was satisfied, that she didn't have to eat. _No risk of being drugged or poisoned tonight. _She sighed. She wanted to know why she was captured and why she hadn't been killed yet.

She quietly made her way out of her room, and following the last minute directions Kori gave her, found her way to the dining hall.

* * *

Richard was furious. Each day his mood became fouler. He had told Jinx of what happened and Jinx had told him to give the situation a week. That was when Arella was expected back, and Jinx thought she was best equipped to handle the situation.

However the days dragged on and there was still no sign of Arella. _We're losing valuable time _thought Richard, worriedly.

He carried out the tasks assigned to him, though he was very distracted worrying about Rachel's safety. The only brightside he saw was that they had _targeted _Rachel so it was likely that she remained alive. _They probably need her for something _but that thought wasn't really comforting either, after all, _What could they need her for?_

Several times, Bruce pulled him aside to reassure him as best as he could, though with the limited information they had, there was only so much he could do.

The days were agony. Every time he heard the door open, he wanted badly to see if it was Arella standing there. But he wasn't allowed out of the kitchen during normal hours, especially since each day he had to drink less of the elixir that Arella had prepared. His eyes were definitely bluer than before she left.

Mento, Bruce, and Richard had also decided to take night shifts to stay downstairs at night in case she arrived late. Alfred, an integral part of running the inn and old, was exempt from the night shifts. Richard often found himself up at night anyway, haunted by nightmares of the day Rachel was taken. He would often go downstairs and eat left over food with the other person patrolling (when it wasn't his night) to calm his nerves and think about something else.

In other words, the week was _hell._

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_Rachel vividly recalled the dinner she'd had last night. It could not have gone worse. She had entered the dining hall to see two men already seated. They eventually revealed themselves as King Slade of Gotham and Prince Malchior of Gotham. _

_King Slade was surrounded by shadows and his features remained obscured throughout the entire meal. She normally liked dark people, but even he freaked her out. His voice was like that of a cat who cornered a helpless mouse and was toying with it before killing it. He knew he had the advantage and he loved it._

_Malcolm was no less creepy than his father. He had silver hair and storm-gray eyes. He had parchment-like skin; it looked coarse and frail. He spoke well, though given his status in society, that was no surprise. His eyes contained a stare that gave Rachel the shivers, and not in a good way. It was like he was…assessing her every move, and it made her uncomfortable._

_Rachel had refused to eat, which she could tell annoyed them both, though they refused to comment. When she had asked them why she was there, she was told that she was a 'gift' from her father, which infuriated her. 'People can't be gifts!' she'd snarled, and got up from her seat. She walked determinedly and hurriedly out the mahogany doors to the main hall and opened the front doors. In her fury, she managed to use her shadows to claw away at part of the barrier, though, before she could make the opening large enough to exit, she felt a stabbing pain in her head._

_The Prince, Malchior, was laughing at her feeble attempt to break free. Though Rachel knew she'd made a big mistake using her powers. She saw another emotion lurking in the depth of his stony gaze, she had caught his interest with the extent of her power. The pain in her head was so immense that she eventually, after several moments of internal struggle, blacked out from it. But not before hearing the word 'marriage.' She hoped to Azar that they weren't referring to her, though she had a sinking suspicion that it did, indeed, pertain to her. _

_End Flashback_

_The only successes from last night _she thought bitterly,_ are that I know (more) about why I'm here and I found out who the one with magical talent is. _

Now she needed a plan to escape.

* * *

"So how do you like her?" asked the King, directing the question at his son. Slade was seated in his black chair in front of the fire. Despite the glow from the hearth, his features were still inscrutable. His son was on the other side of the room, looking distractedly at the trinkets on his father's desk.

Both men ignored the third man in the room, the one cloaked in all black leaned against the bookshelves near Malchior and looked completely disinterested.

Malchior gave a hollow laugh, "She's quite the handful. Though I must say her _talents _are interesting. Taming her is going to be fun."

"Well, she is to be your bride. You'll have as much time as you need to do so," replied Slade, satisfied that Malchior was happy.

With that, the third man vanished from the room.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Just so you all know, my poll is only going to be up on my profile page until this Sunday/Monday so please, please vote before I take it down!**

**Thanks!**

**~RukiaRae**

**P.S. Please take 5 seconds to review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back! Here's...**

**...Chapter 7!**

The figure appeared in the empty hallway and paddled silently across the carpeted floor. Like everything else in the castle, the interior was dark and the carpets were a deep maroon. Instead of the typical statues of angels overhead, they were gargoyles. They were twisted and looked grotesque depicted with demented wings and long teeth. These halls, however, ceased to scare him. After being around them for some time, he had grown used to the stony stares of the statues and the general disconcerting quietude that blanketed the castle.

He made his way to the room where the raven-haired girl was being held captive. He made a point not to get to know many people in the castle; each one had their own sad tale to share. He knew that the best way to survive in this place was _not _to feel sympathy for the others, a feat that was accomplished best by not indulging in the pasts of the people. Of course, it meant that he had few friends but at least those in the castle, and the fates that befell them, meant little to him.

Except, of course, for _her. _He couldn't help but care about her and what happened to her, which he knew was bad. It went against everything he had taught himself, but he couldn't help it. And he wanted her protected at all costs, even if it eventually meant throwing away his beneficial alliance with the King.

So he walked to the prisoner's room to take over the charge of watching the girl to allow Kori to rest. He knew that Kori was a caring soul and wouldn't rest until her post had been alleviated.

When he reached the room, however, he was surprised to find the raven-haired girl (yes, he still had yet to learn her name) reclining on the chair next to the bed with Kori sleeping in her bed. Most weren't nearly so hospitable to the castle staff.

Upon seeing the two sleeping figures, he gracefully slid out of the room and sat outside the door. He knew Kori would get in trouble if it were discovered that she was sleeping when she was on duty, so he decided to resume her vigil and remain by the doors until she woke.

* * *

Richard felt each day pass with growing unease. What was taking Arella so long? What business was she attending to?

And the week was over, where was Jinx? Shouldn't she be there too?

When Richard saw Vic, battered and beaten, stumble into the inn under the cloak of night (three days after Jinx promised to show up), he instantly knew something was wrong. He felt his stomach sink at the sight of the farm boy.

Before Richard could ask what happened, Vic collapsed, his crimson blood staining the hardwood floors. Richard turned and bolted upstairs, banging on Bruce's door and practically shouting at his companion to get downstairs.

* * *

Garth was out at the lake passing the peaceful day by fishing. His father had died a few weeks ago and Garth liked visiting the lake and recalling the vivid memories of fishing with his father there. They had only done so for sport; ever since he was a little boy Garth liked fish and sea creatures and had _insisted _that they throw the fish back instead of eating them.

In fact, Garth rejected eating any seafood, he felt a deep connection with the sea. He was an elemental, a sorcerer who could manipulate the elements. Though he found he had a particular affinity for water. And he could breathe under it. He could also communicate by exuding an aura that others responded to, _usually_ in predictable ways (there were a select few who could react differently or even detect his aura, making it useless). But again, this communication worked best with sea creatures.

When his father discovered his abilities, he had Garth hide them. He knew that exposing his son's abilities meant that he would be forever seen as strange. And as the-soon-to-be head of a wealthy family (he had intended on retiring away to the country by the year's end), he didn't want that to tarnish his son's image or the family name.

Garth pushed back the memories and tried to focus on the cool breeze that brushed across his face. Hiding his talents had been the one sore subject he'd had with his father, the one thing he resented. He wished that he could've been trained. Now he was much weaker for it and with a large chance of remaining that way. After all, he couldn't just tell an academy of magic that he'd been illegally hiding his abilities for 18 years and _now_ wanted to be trained. He sighed, even the peaceful atmosphere of the lake couldn't change his thoughts.

He turned and strode back into the depths of the forest, retuning to his family's mansion. Upon arriving home, one of his servants informed him that a letter had arrived for him.

Garth opened the wax seal of the heavy parchment carefully, feeling the weight of importance of the letter- no, not letter- _invitation._

It was an invitation to the King of Gotham's castle:

_To Mr. Garth Cerdian_

_We invite you to join us for a dinner party to be held on the 12th of december. We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_King Slade Wilson_

(A/N: I'm aware that Cerdian is Garth's son in the comics but I couldn't find his actual last name so yea...)

The fancy, crimson letters made Garth's skin crawl. It reminded him of blood. And he sensed the 'we hope to see you there' as a 'we better see you there _or else'_. But he instantly dismissed the thought, they had nothing against him. He was just being paranoid. Still, the sinking sensation never left.

Despite all his instincts warning him not to go, he knew he would be there. No one refused the invitation of a king.

He looked down at the date again. December 12th, it read, which meant that he had about a week until the party. Garth quickly ascended the stairs to the second story and navigated his way to his bedroom. He opened the closet and began packing anything that was dressy and sensible to travel in. He needed to get on the road as soon as possible.

* * *

Richard, Bruce, and Mento managed to haul Vic up to a spare room and laid him on the bed. They also managed to clean up the blood that trailed behind as they carried him up the stairs. Looking really hard, the stains were still visible, but not completely discernable. Richard hoped it could be passed off as wine, the last thing the tavern needed now was an investigation from the Silver Order.

Bruce bandaged most of Vic's wounds and the amount of blood Vic lost on the bed sheets was kept to a minimum. Still, with the blood loss Vic endured, Bruce predicted it'd be another few days until Vic was awake. Richard hoped that Vic could provide answers, answers that he _desperately _needed.

As the days wore on, they all tended to Vic's wounds and acted as guardian angels, ensuring that Vic was healing. Richard had thought last week was hell, but it paled in comparison to the days spent waiting for Vic to regain consciousness. Vic held answers, Richard could _feel _it. He was so close to what he needed, the answers were right in front of him. Unconscious.

* * *

Rachel awoke with a start, still not accustomed to waking up in a place that was clearly _not _her home. She let out a small groan at the realization that her muscles were locked in their former sleeping position, getting up was not going to be fun.

When she finally eased her muscles out of the tension of sleeping on a cramped chair, she stretched. And then she noticed that Kori was still sleeping on her bed. Not wanting to wake Kori just yet, Rachel quietly tiptoed toward the door to get some fresh air. She opened the large wooden door and quietly closed it. She turned, ready to explore the castle, completely missing the figure lurking in the shadows near her door.

He had decided it was time to stretch his legs and approached window near the girl's door. It was barely two feet from the door, and he knew that he could get to the girl in time to render her unconscious if he had to. He knew from being the one who kidnapped her that she had strong magical abilities but was sorely lacking in the physical defense category. And that was all he needed to know to win. As soon as he knew the enemy's weakness, he could subdue them. Didn't matter who it was, he never lost. The trick was finding out the weakness to exploit, _that _part was more difficult.

He heard the door creak open and he decided to step into the shadows. He knew that she would-probably- recognize him as her attacker from that night and he didn't want to start trouble just yet. Especially since she was friends with Kori. He hadn't meant the attack as anything personal, he was just carrying out an order, but he severely doubted she'd see it that way.

He consoled himself with the fact that he could follow from a safe distance and stop her if she was going into restricted territory. Plus, he needed time to observe her and study her.

* * *

Vic groaned, slowly opening his eyes. It took a minute for his vision to adjust and refocus. He tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain stab his sides. His muscles felt sore and _torn._ In all his time overworking himself at Jessica's farm, hauling and using large and potentially dangerous equipment, he'd never felt _this_ bad the next day.

As his vision finally cleared, he took in his surroundings. He was in a nondescript room that smelled of fresh linen. He was on a comfortable bed. He closed his eyes, trying to recall the events of the – _how long has it been? _He wondered.

Just then, the door creaked open loudly revealing the figure of Richard. _He's Jessica and Rachel's friend _Vic recalled. The last time he'd seen Richard, they were all inside Jessica's hut, laughing at jokes over their drinks. Now Richard's face bore none of the amusement it previously had. It was serious and grim, and that made Vic worry. _Something's not right._

Rachel continued down the labyrinth of hallways, but felt an eerie sensation that she was being followed. She turned every few seconds, but the halls remained empty. Needless to say, it wasn't long before she decided to return back to her room.

Until she came across the black door. It was different than the doors she'd passed in the hallways. It was made of a wood so dark, it appeared to be black. The surface was smooth and glossy. The door itself was embellished with intricate carvings full of detail. She found herself staring, getting lost in the swirls and patterns carved onto the door.

"Can you remember anything else about them?" asked Richard, again, trying to piece together the details.

"I told you. They came on behalf of the –new- Azarathian King. They were huge. Deathly pale skin, one had brown hair and the other dude had blonde hair. But both of their eyes were black, like abyss black. It was scary as hell," replied Vic, recounting his memories to the kid, again.

Vic knew he meant well, and he wanted to find the girls soon too, but he seriously wanted to _strangle _the guy. There were only so many details he had, and another hour of interrogation wouldn't change that.

"The new King? What happened to the old one?" asked Richard.

"Look, I. Don't. Know," hissed Vic, his wounds were only making his mood worse, "Maybe there was an uprising or something. The capital is far away, it's possible news hasn't reached here yet."

Richard nodded. It made sense.

"Can you remember anything else about the guys that attacked you and Jessica? Did anyone else survive?"

"No," Vic answered grimly, "Dude those guys were _fast. _They took out Jessica's parents by the time I got there. And after takin care of me, they took her."

Vic lowered his face to his hands, fighting to keep his composure. He tried to save Jessica, and he'd failed. He felt like he'd….let her down.

Richard made eye contact with Vic and nodded, understanding brimming in his eyes. And then it occurred to Vic, they were going through the same thing. He'd lost Jessica and Richard had lost Rachel. When Richard had recounted the events of the night Rachel was abducted, it took all of his restraint _not_ to get out of the bed and go find her. Over the years, Rachel had become like a little sister to him. And the thought of her being hurt made him want to hurt those who dared to do that to her.

Vic looked at Richard and asked, "Hey, do you think they took them both to the same place?"

Richard shook his head, "No, that'd be _too _easy." He narrowed his eyes, thinking.

"I think it's safe to assume that Jin-Jessica is at the capital now," stated Richard.

Vic shot him a questioning look, "Why's that?"

"Because she was taken by guards who claimed to work for the new King. Whoever he is, he wants Jin-Jessica…the question is _why_," replied Richard.

He knew the guys could've been lying about working for the king, but Richard doubted it. Any king who was powerful enough to claim the Azarathean government didn't have to worry about being discreet when kidnapping, especially when there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"We _HAVE _to go help her!" yelled Vic.

Richard sighed, "We can't." Vic glared at the spiky haired teen before him, "And why the hell not? And who told you that you're boss?"

"Look," answered Richard measuredly, trying to hold back his temper, "The capital will be crawling with security. That's the worst place to go now. Besides, there's no way to know _where _in the city she is, she probably won't be at the palace, and we can't look through every building in the city to find her."

"What if she is? What if you're just overcomplicating this?"

"So what if she's at the palace? Do you think you can waltz in there, past all of the security may I add, and ask for her back?"

Vic knew his friend was right, "Well, now what do we do then?"

Richard was tempted to make a reference to Vic's earlier comment about him being the leader, but refrained. Now wasn't the time to make enemies.

"Now, we figure out what we're dealing with," answered Richard.

* * *

Rachel found herself drawn toward the door by an invisible force, she _wanted _to know what was behind that door. She could feel her curiosity peaking. She took another step toward the door, reaching out to grasp its glimmering handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the figure, causing Rachel to wheel around in surprise, "unless, of course, you're looking for a death sentence."

* * *

**Hope you all like it! I wrote so much for this story that I already have the next chapter pretty much lined up for you all :) yay It might be a bit shorter than this chapter, but oh well :)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please review if you have the time! :)**

**~RukiaRae**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now it's time for**

**...Chapter 8!**

Rachel saw the figure slowly approaching her and let out a hoarse sound. It was a far cry from the scream she intended to release, but her breath caught in her throat. It was the man in all black that had knocked her out. That she was sure of. It then occurred to her that if she were to cry for help, the staff might just help _him. _

"Easy there, Angel," said the figure, in a voice as soft as velvet. It was very different from what she expected. She took a few calming breaths and decided that _maybe _this time he meant her no harm.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from quivering, and failed, "_Wait-_ you did _not _just call me _Angel," _she snarled.

The figure laughed, "Yeah, what of it Angel?"

"I don't like it," she snapped.

"Fine," replied the figure nonchalantly, "Princess it is."

"Don't like that one, either," she said, her voice reflecting a dangerous edge. Her eyes narrowed, "My name is Rachel. Call me that."

"I like it," said the figure, and for a brief moment, Rachel actually thought he would call her by her given name but then he clarified, "I like the nickname. It stays, _Princess."_

He clearly emphasized the word to get under her skin, and despite Rachel's mental assertions that it didn't bother her, it did. He was so _juvenile._

She brushed past him, and was on her way back to her room when she felt him grab her arm to stop her.

"What?" she snapped, "And what am I supposed to call you…?"

The figure seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Call me X."

She snorted, "_That's_ the best you can come up with?" She swore he was smiling, a thought that infuriated her, though she couldn't tell because he had donned a black mask. It had a skull on it and it only allowed her to see the color of his eyes, which were a beautiful honey brown.

She shook her head to regain control of her wandering thoughts, "Can I go now?" she asked, deadpanned, staring at his hand on her arm.

"Sure, Princess," he replied, letting her arm go, "but you better get used to the nickname, it's more fitting than you can imagine." She didn't know how accurate that statement was.

He followed her, visible this time, back to her room. Still annoyed from their encounter, she didn't acknowledge him as she gracefully swept back into her room.

When she entered her room, she saw Kori sitting on the bed, fully awake and prepared for the day. She had changed into a different, brown tweed dress that did nothing to help her lovely features. But she still wore her characteristic smile and held a bundle in her arms.

"Friend, I thought I had lost you," she greeted, beaming that her friend was okay.

"Just went for a walk and was stalked by X," she replied.

Kori laughed, "Do not hold it against him, friend. It is merely his job." She handed Rachel the bundle. Rachel saw a flash of gold as ribbons of sunlight that snaked through the dark velvet curtains hit the bundle.

"Is it also his job to annoy me to death?" asked Rachel under her breath and out of Kori's earshot as she made her way to the lavatory to change.

The gown- yes gown- was made of gold silk. The bodice was fitted but the bottom of the dress draped around her and trailed off in a train. The rims of the voluminous sleeves were burgundy, as was the sash tied at her waist. Her shoes were dainty gold flats. Rachel hated the dress, she looked so…so _flashy_ in gold. Though there wasn't much she could do about it, she needed the clothes to feel comfortable around anyone in the castle. Although Kori gushed several compliments over her and the dress, Rachel's opinion of the gaudy thing remained unchanged.

After plating her hair into a neat braid, Kori gave Rachel a bowl of oatmeal she'd snuck out from the kitchens. Rachel smiled at her new friend, a genuine smile that made Kori beam in return. Rachel was grateful that she could be herself somewhere inside the wretched castle.

She eventually left her room and reached the dining room, where a magnificent breakfast was prepared. Bread, porridge, and an abundance of fruit (Rachel suspected it had something to do with magic since fruit had long been out of season) lined the long wooden dining table. They had pitchers of water and freshly squeezed orange juice. Goblets of wine already sat near their plates. Rachel watched as both the King and Prince feasted on the food. X (still in his full black uniform) was there too, though his plate also remained empty. He appeared bored, fidgeting with his silverware and staring off at random places. She sat, as she had previously done, and left her plate empty. She met the cold, calculating gaze of Prince Malchior and suddenly wished she hadn't. His gaze made her skin crawl and made her want to dry heave, though of course she didn't. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to her.

Rachel waited patiently for the two men to finish their meals, grateful for the silence. However, Malchior had other plans.

"Did you sleep well last night, Raven?"

Rachel flinched inadvertently as she met his steely gaze. No one but her mother had called her that. And even Arella hadn't called her that since she was a child. She hated the way it sounded when he said it. It unnerved her. _He_ outright scared her shitless.

"Fine. I would appreciate it if you would just call me Rachel, thank-you." Her response was terse and cold. She knew he could feel her tension, but he persisted.

He chuckled at her discomfort "I will call you what I like." She bit back a nasty retort and tried not to squirm under his weighty gaze.

He then snapped his fingers and she saw Kori dragged in. She had been beaten badly and she was bleeding. Rachel noticed from the corner of her eye that X straightened up and now looked interested at the scene that was unfolding.

"Why did you do that to her?" Rachel meant for her question to come out as harsh, insulting even, but it barely came out as a whisper.

"She was bringing you food from the kitchen. This is what happens to those who disobey." His voice was cruel and sharp. Rachel noticed that Kori could, thankfully, stand. She was then assisted back out of the dining room.

"She would have been beaten further, but you require her assistance. Just remember that from now on you dine here or not at all," Malchior warned, a glint of determination appeared in his eyes. He then rose from his seat and approached her spot at the table, which was directly across from where he sat. He picked up her chalice of wine and held it out to her, almost like a truce offering.

"Go to hell," snapped Rachel.

"Only if you join me, my dear," he replied coolly, the determination still evident in his eyes. The response shocked her, it wasn't what she was expecting at all, and his suffocating gaze wasn't helping much. Rachel rose from the table and took the goblet. She chucked the contents of the glass at him, staining his tunic crimson and even covering some of his face with the liquid. The mixture of surprise and rage that flitted across his face was _priceless. _Rachel also felt that it made the moment worthwhile.

Rachel could hear X trying to muffle his laugh which made her smile a bit. She expected Malchior to become angry after that, perhaps even hit her. And she wasn't against hitting him back where it would hurt most. But she was unprepared to hear his laughter ring through her ears. She honestly would have preferred to hear a baby wailing than his laugh, it was even more unsettling than the rest of him was.

She stepped back warily, ready to run if she needed to. "I want no part in your schemes, I won't stay here! I will deceive you and I will escape!"

He laughed again, "Such spirit!" He was even applauding. Rachel took two more steps back toward the door.

His grin widened, "Here is what will happen, _Raven. _You will be my bride."

Rachel gave an unladylike snort, "Like hell I will." She then turned to leave.

"Careful, you have all the time in the world to make your decision. Your friends, however, do not. So I would be very careful, if I were you."

Slowly she turned, her face contorted in rage. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

He only grinned, "I would have your answer by Sunday after the sun sets or else your friend with the pink eyes _will_ suffer."

Rachel gasped, he had Jinx. He knew her friends and he wasn't above using them to his advantage. Without thinking, she grabbed a fork from the table and lunged at him.

She wanted so badly to hurt him, but instead, he caught her wrist with the fork and twisted it, causing her to drop the fork. His touch made her skin crawl. She instantly jerked back and aimed to use her powers, but he beat her to it sending her body into a convulsion of pain. She cried out and dropped to the floor, all the while his laughter rang in her ears as he walked off. She lay on that floor for a long time, longer than she cared to remember. She felt so defeated. She couldn't save her friend unless she agreed to marry a man who physically repulsed her on every level.

She felt trapped.

* * *

He didn't know why he felt like checking up on her or why he felt sadness ripple through him when he saw her limp form on the dining hall floor. She seemed so strong, and here she was just accepting defeat. Not that he was any better, but still.

He walked over to her and picked her up, bridal style, to carry her back to her room. He figured it'd be easier to care for her and Kori when they were in the same place. She shifted in his grasp, slightly startling him. He hadn't expected her to be awake. It was these brief moments when he lost his composure that he was glad for the protection of a mask.

"There's a dinner party Saturday, Princess," he informed her gently.

"So?" she snapped, clearly in a foul mood, "And stop calling me that."

He sighed, "Fine how about Sunshine? Better? Besides, soon the whole castle is going to be calling you princess and I like to be original." He grinned and she gave a small chuckle at his antics.

"At this point, I'll take it."

"Sunshine it is, then. And you didn't hear what I told you before. A _dinner party. _On Sunday. Guess what is the most important component besides dinner?" He smiled as the realization dawned on her. _Guests. _

"No one gets in without an invitation," he added. _Or out _thought Rachel. Rachel mentally began forming a plan, this was the out that she needed.

When she arrived at her room, however, all plans for escape scattered from her mind. She could barely make out Kori's form on her bed and she involuntarily remembered the beating that her friend took earlier that morning and flinched. Rachel detangled herself from X's grasp and ran to her friend. She found that Kori was bandaged and relaxing. Still, she could bruises forming on Kori's slender arms and some decorated her pretty face. Her left eye was also swelling and a gash ran along her cheekbone. She gently threw her arms around her friend's neck, trying to keep her face from view, she couldn't look Kori in the eyes after this. It was her fault. Rachel uttered several muffled apologies before she accidentally made eye contact with her friend.

"Friend, I am doing the healing. I shall be fine," she said, concern brimming in her eyes.

"Kor, I am _so _sorry, I had no idea..." she trailed off, unsure of what else to say. But the worst was, Rachel could tell that Kori didn't blame her for the beating. Her eyes held no resent. And yet Rachel knew better. She put her friend in danger because she was to proud to eat in front of her captors. In trying to prove a point, she'd let her friend get hurt. Rachel hugged her friend again, "If you need _anything_, just ask, okay?"

Kori smiled, "Friend, I do not require assistance. X has done the dressing of my wounds. I shall be fine."

Rachel nodded.

While X and Kori talked, Rachel allowed her thoughts to wander, forming a plan. Maybe she could warn someone. _But how? _Maybe she could give a tour of the castle and when she was alone with the guests, beg for their assistance. Would that even work? The problem was, Malchior always seemed to be a few steps in front of her. Did he know what she was planning, or was he too busy with preparations to notice?

_Of course I know what you are planning, my Raven. And it will not work, there is _no _escape from this place._

His voice inside her head was severely unnerving. And it didn't help that he had taken away her one last hope.

He then swiftly entered the room. Rachel had always thought that he was intimidating, but the shadows that danced across him in the dingy room made him even _more _so. Rachel had always liked the shadows and had an affinity for them. But even this was too much for her, he looked like the incarnation of evil. And the malice that oozed from his voice did nothing to dispel this thought in Rachel's mind.

"Let's think about this, shall we?" he asked, his amusement and condescension slipping through the malignancy of his voice, "If you send word, your friends will come, yes? And even if word is not given directly to your friends, they will eventually hear of it. And what else can they do besides duel me? And I'm sure you know, as well as I, who will be the victor…Would you really cause your friends such harm?"

He grinned broadly at the crestfallen look on her face. _He's right_. Satisfied that he had deterred her and snuffed her spirit, he sent a quick but meaningful glance at X. What the glance said to X, Rachel could not ascertain. He then turned on his heel and briskly walked out, no doubt to begin preparations.

And then it hit her. He _knew. _He knew her friends, how she had no idea, but he must have known that she was friends with Richard. And like Malchior said, Richard _would _challenge him to a duel to the death- for the throne and for her. It would be a challenge that Malchior could _not _ignore as it would 'threaten' his way of life. Not to mention, it was the only way to lure Malchior out of his fortress. And Richard would have no idea who he was up against. Malchior would kill Richard…He would use the duel as a pretense to get rid of the competition…

And then, Rachel knew she would finally accept her fate. She would not draw all of her friends into her problems. And she knew she wouldn't be able to bear seeing Richard die at Malchior's hands…

* * *

Richard had been getting headaches more often lately, but he never thought anything of it. Not until he heard the voice. It was barely a whisper, and he had to stretch his senses to hear it, but it was there.

_Of course I know what you are planning, my Raven. And it will not work, there is _no _escape from this place._

The voice sent an involuntary chill down his spine. And then he realized, someone was communicating with Rachel _in her head._ And he could hear it because of the bond…

The distance, he decided, must be what dulled the headaches and the made the voice quiet…And if he was only getting a fraction of what she was…

So she was being _tortured _and _threatened! _Richard felt himself bubble over with rage. How _dare_ they! He wanted to wring the neck of the person who was hurting her! And _My Raven? _She was no one's and she certainly _didn't _belong to him! The arrogant bastard!

He took a few deep, calming breaths to release his anger and restructure his rambling thoughts. There was nothing he could do about it now. And he was glad he calmed himself because he managed to find one detail that he _almost _overlooked…

The person holding her captive was a Caster (he had, after all, invaded her mind to communicate). And probably a very powerful one if Rachel hadn't disposed of him by now. _This is not good._

He went to find Vic to share the news, maybe there was some way he could nullify the magic? He needed to explore this new information, if not for his own sanity. He finally had a tangible lead, and although he had yet to find out _where _she was, he could at least prepare for the encounter. There _will _be an encounter, Richard promised himself. He would not let the man go unpunished for hurting her, even if it meant giving up his own life. He refused to see her suffer.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took longer to post than expected! If you read 'Save Me', you know why.**

**Basically, all I had was my ipad in Virginia and it wouldn't let me format my stories. It only posted it all as a giant block of text. Not to mention that I couldn't really edit the chapter either because it would omit parts of the chapter when I would click save (it was so infuriating with Save Me that I just decided to wait for this chapter)...**

**Hope it was worth the wait though! :)**

**Please review! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon! :)**

**~RukiaRae**


	9. Chapter 9

**I tried to make this chapter a bit longer since I may not be able to update it for a while...**

**So here it is, **

**Chapter 9!**

The next few days passed without incident. Rachel hadn't seen Malchior and that was fine with her. She assumed he and his father were caught up with preparations for their guests. She mainly passed the time talking to Kori and making sure she was healing and reading.

She tried reading some of the yet to be published novels, but they were so confusing. They spoke of cars and electricity and telephones, things that Rachel could not begin to imagine. So she settled for re-reading one of the fairy tale books that her mother had read to her when she was very young. Rachel desperately wished that she could be in one of those stories now instead of having to marry an evil man whom she loathed. She had one more day until he would come by, seeking her answer for his marriage proposal. And what could she do but say yes?

She hated the castle and she wished that she could leave, go back home, and forget about everything. But of course, she could only wander the grounds, the rest of the castle was enshrouded in a protective barrier. Rachel walked out the side door from the kitchen and wandered around the lovely gardens. Eventually, she found her way to the stables, where several horses caught her eye. They were all gorgeous and well groomed, but what caught her eye was that one of them at the far back corner, was _green_. Like, a bright grass green. She cautiously walked over to the horse to examine it. It appeared to also be assessing her, though she quickly dismissed this thought, how could a horse have enough intelligence to regard her so shrewdly.

She eventually decided to sit on a stool that was conveniently placed in front of its stable. At first, she could see the horse tense up, but she quickly soothed the horse by petting its nose.

She had only intended to sit there in silence, but she eventually found herself spilling her story to this creature. She told of how the exiled prince stayed at the Raven's inn and how they'd become good friends. She told the horse about her kidnapping and her journey to the castle, as well as, Malchior's proposal and her dismay. She was practically on the verge of tears when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her comfortingly. When she looked behind her, she saw that the green horse was no longer there, but rather, a boy of about 16 who was just as green as the horse had been. She let out a small gasp and would've fallen over if not for his embrace.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry," said the boy.

"Are you the horse?" Asked Rachel, trying to grasp the situation.

"Yeah," was his response.

"That's great! You can change forms, surely your magic with mine can overcome Malchior's!" Rachel was now grinning, she couldn't believe her luck! But the look on the boy's face made her grin falter, he looked so somber.

"There's nothing I can do, man. All I can do is change into animals, I have no powers of sorcery and I don't know why. All I can tell you is my parents were scientists and I got into their stuff one day and it…_changed _me."

Rachel sighed, so much for her plan, "So you can only change into animals?"

He nodded. Rachel laughed, a hollow, empty laugh. This place truly crushed her spirits, it would give her a reason to be hopeful and then yanked it all away.

"So why are you here?" she asked. After all, it wasn't his fault that he'd taken away her last hope, he couldn't help it.

"Heh, well they think I'm human, but they can't prove it because I never transform for them. Sometimes they try to beat me into submission, but I haven't. It's been a long month but I'm okay, almost considered giving away my secret, until you showed up. Look, I think I have a way to help you," supplied the boy.

"Thank you, but please don't tell me the plan, if Malchior goes digging, I don't want to give away any information about you or your whereabouts. I only ask that if you _do _find my friends that you don't tell them where I am at, only that I am doing what I must to protect them and that I am so very sorry."

The boy nodded. Rachel decided to stay and chat with the boy, who's name she learned was Garfield Logan, since he would be helping her out a great deal. She learned that his parents were scientists who were interested in alchemy and that he actually grew up in Azarath and knew of several of the cities that she'd been to. She also quickly learned that he liked to be funny, but lacked the humor to be considered such. Talking with the changeling did lift her spirits considerably, however, and when Rachel returned to her quarters she found herself no longer dreading the banquet. Though she still wasn't pleased that she'd have to marry Malchior, she counted her blessings. At least her friends would know she was okay and live happy lives.

* * *

Richard was angry. He hadn't found anything new on the lead since he'd heard the voice in his head. He worked tirelessly day and night to find something, _anything _but he came up with nothing. He still had no clue where she was _or _how to find her.

He slammed his fist in frustration on his desk. He wouldn't give up, not while she still needed his help. He grabbed a cup of coffee and got back to his notes.

* * *

Garth arrived fairly early on Sunday for the banquet. He was surprised, however, to find the prince ready to greet him and take him and his guards inside. The castle made him uneasy, it was a large fortress, essentially, and it was extremely dark. The exterior was black and the halls inside it looked just as bleak. Gargoyles were perched atop high pillars with their twisted mouths agape. Despite the fact that candles and torches lit the halls, the rooms were still shadowy and, well, _creepy. _

Needless to say, Garth was happy that he had decided to only stay one night before setting off again. When he finally made it to the throne room, he was announced and he strode down the deep crimson carpet to the thrones where the King and Prince of Gotham sat. He bowed gracefully.

"You may rise," stated the King's harsh voice. It matched the dark décor of the castle.

Garth did as he was told, he rose but still was smart enough not to make eye contact with the King's one visible steely eye.

"I am pleased you will be joining us for the banquet tomorrow evening. There is a _special _surprise planned. I hope you enjoy yourself. In the meantime, one of the servants will show you to your quarters, if you need anything, ask one of the servants," explained the King.

"Thank-you for your kind hospitality, Your Highness."

Garth then followed the servant to the room he'd be staying at. He could only wonder what the surprise was, though for some nagging reason, Garth didn't think it was anything to look forward to.

Once they arrived at his quarters, the servant informed him that his things would be dropped off to his room momentarily. Garth thanked the man and decided to explore the castle. The servant had mentioned that a black door was out of limits….but the rest had to be fine, right? The servant surely would've mentioned something if he was not allowed to walk freely. Garth mentally shrugged off the weird sensation that he shouldn't be wandering around and proceeded forward. He navigated the dark hallways as best as he could, but it wasn't long before he found himself lost. And the flickering shadows weren't helping to ease his nerves any. He tried to look around for a servant or two, but there were none to be found…_Strange. _

With all of his senses on high alert, Garth rounded the corner and knocked into something. No, someone. He helped the petite girl to her feet while apologizing profusely. He found himself stunned into silence, however, when he met her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"It's fine, don't worry," she stammered, eventually tearing her gaze from his and dryly commented, "So, uh, you're new here."

Garth mutely nodded, taking in her appearance. She was gorgeous, easily the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She seemed to radiate a commanding aura, despite her small build. She had an amazing body with long hair with a beautiful sheen to it and it looked as soft as silk. She was, in one word, stunning. It was then that Garth noticed she was looking at him quizzically, probably since he hadn't responded. _Great, she thinks of me as an idiot…._

"Um, I'm only here for the banquet, and I got lost, and this castle, it's very strange," stammered Garth in a barely coherent string of thoughts.

She chuckled and Garth found that he loved the sound.

"That explains it. Well, I can't help you much with directions since I don't know where you're staying. If you'd like, you can come with me to my room and meet Kori."

Garth instantly took her up on the offer. She gave a ghost of a smile before leading him, back the way she'd came, to her room.

* * *

Rachel led Garth back to her room. She really wanted to find that black door again, just to marvel at it and perhaps open it. Looking past the door was her plan b. She recalled X saying _"Are you looking for a death sentence, or something?" _ and if she had to marry Malchior, she'd take the death sentence. She was hoping that Garfield could help, and maybe this stranger could too. Otherwise, well, she was doomed one way or another.

But she'd run into this stranger, and well, she couldn't help but marvel at him. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He had a strong jaw with long, charcoal hair and deep onyx eyes. He was, in one word, stunning.

But Rachel reminded herself that she couldn't have him. Besides, even if she wasn't soon to be engaged to Malchior, he probably already had someone he was courting. She sighed inwardly and was so lost in thought that she almost missed the large doors that led to her room. She walked inside and he gracefully followed. Rachel did have to admire how built he was. Even when she ran into him she could feel his chiseled figure.

Rachel mentally shook her head before addressing him, "This is Kori." She paused, "And Kori, this is, uh…"

"Garth," he supplied.

"He's here for the banquet," explained Rachel.

"Glorious! May we be friends?" asked Kori enthusiastically.

Garth nodded, wary of anyone that cheery in such a dismal place.

"She's always like that," said Rachel upon seeing his discomfort.

They passed the next several hours talking. Soon, Rachel knew that he was an elemental with an affinity for water. It comforted her knowing that he could help. He also knew (mostly) about her situation with Malchior. She didn't tell him, however, that she was soon to be engaged to him. Telling Garth would be like admitting it would happen with 100% certainty, a fact that Rachel wasn't ready to face.

While they were in the midst of talking, Malchior stormed in with several guards at his side. He gestured for Rachel to exit the room. She planned to defy him, but the look he gave her was murderous and she didn't dare challenge him in front of her friends. Malchior also had the guards escort Garth back to his room, though they were much nicer to him than to her. After Garth was out of sight, Malchior slammed the door closed to her room and grabbed her wrist, hard. She winced from the pain but didn't dare complain.

"WHERE IS THE GREEN BRAT?" he yelled.

Rachel was at a loss for words. She was terrified, sure, but she was also relieved that Garfield had left to help her.

"I don't know," she answered, her voice barely of above a whisper.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me," gritted Malchior through clenched teeth. She could tell that he was barely holding it together.

"I'm not, honestly," responded Rachel, measuredly. Just because she was terrified didn't mean that she'd show it.

He spared her one last glance before tossing her roughly against the wall and stomping off. She laid in a heap for a while, all of her nerves screaming from the impact with the wall. She was tempted to crawl the few feet to her room doors, but she couldn't stand letting Kori see her so beaten. Rachel had no idea how long she laid there, but eventually, she rose and walked into her room, doing her best to hide the pain. Apparently, she was convincing enough because Kori didn't comment, a fact Rachel was grateful for. Exhausted, Rachel fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Garfield finally decided to transform into a hawk. He had made his escape as a flea when the gates were opened to let the early visitor in. Gar had taken the opportunity and flew as fast as he could away from the castle. Now that he was flying among the forest that bordered Azarath and Gotham, he felt that he would be safe in the form of a larger animal.

His green plumes would camouflage with the leaves of the trees. Gar pressed on, but the trees were so dense and he'd already flown so far. He decided to take a quick break to take a small nap, however, when he awoke, night had fallen over the area. Gar was stunned and tried to make up for lost time. He transformed into a cheetah and sprinted, he had to make it to her inn. He just hoped there would be someone there who he could deliver the message to. He was so grateful that she'd talked to him and provided him with valuable company that he was happy to return the favor and offer her one last comfort before being imprisoned forever. He wished there was something he could do about that, but sadly, he knew his abilities were of little use. Gar sprinted most of the day until he finally reached the small town he remembered Rachel mentioning.

He had forgotten to turn into a human at first, however, and most of the civilians ran or screamed at the sight of him. Gar quickly reverted to his human form and silently prayed that no one had reported him to the famed Silver Order. He, after all, had a mission to complete.

After asking around, Gar finally found the Raven's inn by sundown and stumbled in, despite the 'No Vacant Rooms' sign that hung prominently from the lit window. He was aware that he probably looked like hell, or at the very least, like he was drunk out of his mind.

Gar hit the corner of a chair and found himself toppling over and winced when he connected with the hardwood floor.

"I'm sorry, but you should leave. We don't have anymore open rooms, Sir," informed an elderly gentleman. He appeared to be very proper, even like he served royalty.

"Need to speak to….Richar…important…" choked out Gar, exhausted.

The man nodded, "One moment."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, a tall man with dark hair and icy eyes bounded down the stairs, an eager expression on his face. Gar suspected from Rachel's accounts that this man was Richard.

"What do you have to say?" he asked, Gar could sense that this message was as important to Richard to hear as it was for Rachel to have it delivered.

"Um, Rachel told me to tell you that…well that she's getting married, but it's to protect you guys and that she's um, sorry about putting stress on all of you and not to worry about her."

Gar could see Richard's face harden, "Where is she?"

"She told me not to tell you," explained Gar. Gar knew Rachel's friends wouldn't be happy with this, but he didn't expect that he'd be picked up by his shirt collar and be held against the tavern wall with a fist aimed at his face.

"I'm not going to ask again," he threatened.

Gar squeaked, this guy was just as scary as the King of Gotham. After being jostled a bit more in warning, Gar finally caved, "Dude, she's at the King of Gotham's castle."

Richard then dropped Gar, surprise evident on his face. Gar knew there was a lot of explaining he'd have to do. _Sorry, Rachel..._

_

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm taking tons of classes so I'll probably only be able to update one or two stories each weekend (and I have lots of them to update so basically it may be a month before I get around to updating the same story, which I'm sorry about, but I can't really change that...)**

**Okay, so for those of you who don't like Aquaven, I'm sorry but i just HAD to add some hints of that in the story, I don't have time to write an aquaven fic so I decided to make a teeny tiny love triangle haha :)**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter! I promise we'll get to the banquet next chapter :) In fact, next chapter is where the plot should really pick up, yay :)**

**As always, I LOVE reviews, so if you would drop a review I'd be SUPER appreciative :D**

**~RukiaRae**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know, I've been gone forever...If you read any of my other stories then you know that I've had a bunch of midterms and tests lately and I've been mostly studying so I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner...Hopefully I'll be able to update more soon, in November 2 of my classes end early and 2 of my other classes finish 3 weeks earlier than everyone else so I'm hoping to have lots more time in the future to write :) In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy the update! :)**

**And here it is, **

**Chapter 10!**

Richard ran a hand through his unkempt black tresses trying to figure out a plan of action. Garfield had recently told him of Rachel's whereabouts, and her situation.

Apparently, she was a 'gift' from her father to the prince of Gotham and was being forced to marry him or sacrifice the safety of her friends. _I'm sorry I took so long to find you, but I promise I _will _save you Rachel. _Finally, after what seemed like forever, Alfred rounded up the others. He was the only other one present during Gar's briefing, so he fetched their other companions so Richard could share the new information.

Gar sat, watching Richard relay the newly acquired facts on Rachel's whereabouts. He could tell that Richard was used to leading, he was completely in command of the room at present. Richard also radiated this serious aura, almost like he'd go through hell and back to spare Rachel from suffering. It was an intensity Gar had never seen before but admired all the same. He sometimes wished that he could be like that, but instead, Gar knew he was this scrawny kid who could barely stay focused on his own, let alone help others to do the same. And Gar had almost no one that he wanted to protect that badly. The only exception to that was Tara, but she'd left one night long ago and Gar still had yet to find her. He sighed, longing for a group to belong to, like Richard, Victor, and Rachel did. But unfortunately, being green kind of silently warded people away.

"We need to go to Gotham City at once," announced Richard, "There's no other way to save her. We also need to figure out a way to disable the barrier."

"Not so fast, Richard," began Mento, "You'll have to stay here."

Richard began to protest but was cut off by Bruce.

"He's right. Think about it, you challenging the King of Gotham is too convenient of a way for the King to get rid of you," he explained, "This is obviously some kind of set up. I don't know how, but he must know that you know Rachel in some way and has planned to use her as bait to lure you in, and essentially, take out two birds with one stone."

Richard groaned, Mento and his brother, Bruce, were like twins, they always strategized in the same way. Usually, Richard found them brilliant but now he was wishing they weren't. He already had plenty of obstacles in saving Rachel, he didn't need two more from his own team.

"Look, that doesn't change anything. I'm still going," insisted Richard, "Besides, you can then protect me better if I'm around and fall into danger."

Bruce considered this a moment, "Alright. But you must do _exactly _as I say. Understood?"

Richard nodded, doing well at masking the joy and relief that flooded through him at that moment. Alfred caught Richard's eye and smiled a knowing smile at the boy. He knew that if it came down to saving Rachel or himself, he would ignore orders and save Rachel. Alfred also suspected that Bruce knew the same.

"Hey, Grass Stain, you in man?" Vic asked.

This pulled Gar from his thoughts. Gar grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He was finally accepted, even if only for a while, but it meant the world to him.

"I'll do anything you want me to, Richard sir. I think we'll all make a great team, we can do this," spoke Gar quickly and with such enthusiasm that everyone was caught off guard.

"Riight," replied Richard, "Well first we need to come up with a plan."

* * *

Rachel hoped that Gar was able to find her friends and tell them she was okay. He was her last hope of communication with them. She sighed, her body still ached from when Malchior hit her the previous day. She did well hiding it from Kori, however, she had no intention of hiding it in front of the members at the banquet that night.

Rachel was surprised at just how many people showed up for the banquet and was even more surprised that the castle had enough space to accommodate them all. _I guess everyone is smart enough to know that you don't turn down the King of Gotham for anything. _Rachel sighed, it was almost sundown on Sunday which meant Malchior would soon come by, seeking his answer.

Rachel tried to keep herself calm and collected, but that really wasn't happening at the moment. She was unable to sit still, and instead, paced about the room so much that she could've walked to China and back. Eventually, Rachel could see the sun sinking below the horizon; this was it.

Sure enough, at that moment, Rachel heard a knock from her door.

"Come in," she drawled, knowing that the manners were only for show.

The door creaked open and from the shadows emerged a terrifying silhouette. The hideous figure opened the door wider, allowing Rachel to see her mutilated friends just on the other side. Rachel screamed.

* * *

"Okay, so does everyone know what they're going to do?" asked Richard.

Victor nodded, "We're going to travel to the castle. I'm going to see if there's anything I can make to let us get through the barrier, I only have a few hours to make an attempt."

Richard nodded, satisfied that Vic knew his part.

"And you Gar, what is your part if we have to move on to plan B?" asked Richard.

"I allow myself to be captured again and tell them that I have an invitation. Then I hand them the invitation that says you wish to duel Malchior. Because I'm the messenger, he'll have to send me back with the information of the duel," recited Gar.

"Good," replied Richard.

"Dude, I can't believe you got Mento and Bruce to agree to this. What are you going to do if he accepts the duel?" asked Gar, "You're not really going to fight him alone, are you?"

"If there's no other alternative, then yes, I'll have to fight him one-on-one," Richard responded determination etched into his features, "Which is why Mento and Bruce are going to train me rigorously each chance they get. They also understand that I'm the one hope we have of luring out the King."

"But, dude, I told you, he's like...wayyy powerful," informed Gar.

"Well, that's why we're hoping Vic can find an entrance first. It's not like there are many options, the King of Gotham wants me, so I have to be the one to challenge him or his son," stated Richard bitterly.

"What happens if you lose?"

"I'll probably be executed and Rachel will have to marry that creep. That's why losing isn't an option, I don't care how good he is."

* * *

Rachel sat bolt upright in her chair, sweat cascading down her face. _It was just a dream_ she silently repeated to herself. Still, she was unable to stop the trails of tears that fell down her face. If any of her friends were hurt, it was _her _fault. Rachel took a few calming breaths and quickly wiped away the tears.

Then came a knock at her door, causing Rachel to jump.

"Come in," she drawled, ignoring the feeling of déjà vu that washed over her.

This time, the figure that emerged from the door was indeed, Malchior.

"I trust you have an answer by now, my dear?" he asked, his voice calm like a predator who knows it's already won the chase.

Rachel couldn't suppress the shudder that passed through her.

"Yes, I have an answer. I'll marry you, happy?" she snarled, "Now leave my friends alone."

A sly smile spread across his face, "As you wish."

With that, Malchior left to finish the final preparations for the banquet. He hadn't bothered telling her that he had no intention of letting her pink-eyed friend go. Or that they had another person of interest to her held captive. That didn't matter since she only asked for her 'friends' safety and not that of her family. Malchior smiled evilly, everything was going according to plan. Now the only thing he needed was for the Grayson kid to challenge him to a fight.

* * *

Rachel sighed, leaning back against her chair. Well, at least Jinx would be safe. And when she was married to the prick, she would just be a pain in the ass to live with. It wasn't like he would have anything over her anymore.

Rachel massaged her temples, she really wasn't prepared to marry him. He was pure evil. Rachel rose from her chair and noticed for the first time that Kori was no longer in the room. _She must be needed for the banquet. _Upon discovering her friend's absence, Rachel's mood grew even more sour. She sighed and left to find Garth. Hopefully he could cheer her up somehow during her last few hours of freedom.

While navigating the halls and asking several servants as she passed, she eventually found Garth's room. Cautiously, she lightly knocked on the door. She wasn't sure why, but she was nervous at the moment. Thinking of Garth just made her all fidgety.

She sighed and almost turned to leave when the door opened, revealing her friend. Rachel smiled, "Hey Garth, do you mind if I come in?"

Garth grinned in response, "Sure, no problem. Just leave the door open."

"Why?" asked Rachel, not picking up the innuendo.

"Let's just say we don't want people...getting the wrong idea," he explained.

"Ah," replied Rachel, making sure the door was wide open.

"Where's your other friend?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, probably preparing for the engagement banquet," informed Rachel, not remembering that she _hadn't _told Garth about the engagement situation until the words slipped out of her mouth.

Sure enough, he asked "Who's getting engaged?"

Rachel grimaced, "That's right, I never mentioned this. But in addition to being locked up here against my will, I have to get married or watch my best friend suffer."

Garth looked at her, a gleam of mischief in the depths of his onyx gaze, "Then we have to retaliate. We need a counterplan, and I think I've got a solid plan."

Garth then explained the plan to her, which Rachel conceded, was absolutely brilliant. She hugged Garth.

"Thank-you. Really. Without you here I wouldn't be able to do this, so thank you," she whispered, her voice full of emotion.

Garth just smiled warmly at her. Rachel felt relieved now, she finally had a plan of action that would probably work. Especially since Malchior appeared to be otherwise occupied and was unconcerned with reading her thoughts at present.

_So he's handsome _and _smart _thought Rachel, and felt a blush invading her cheeks. In an attempt to disguise it, she quickly rose and closed the door to Garth's room.

* * *

When Malchior heard the news, he was _furious. How DARE they _he thought angrily. He could feel his father's gaze boring into him.

"Take care of this, my son," said the king in a hollow, detached voice.

Malchior bowed before replying, "Yes."

He then took his leave, motioning for the servant who delivered the news to follow him. He could see the servant begin to perspire. The servant also avoided eye contact. Malchior smiled, at least some people were still submissive.

"You," he snapped, causing the servant to jump, "Bring them to me. I shall await them in the study. And bring her friends too."

The servant didn't dare respond, and instead, just nodded profusely before stumbling off to carry out his orders. Malchior continued to the study, where he sat in the large leather chair located behind the cluttered desk. While waiting, he decided to probe the minds of those involved, starting with the visitor.

Entering his mind proved to be no real challenge, and Malchior quickly gathered that the boy's name was Garth, that his father had recently died, and that he possessed some abnormal abilities as an elemental. Malchior was pleased, perhaps he'd have all the information he needed before they got there.

It was only when he probed deeper into the boy's mind that he realized the event he was searching for was tightly locked up. Malchior tried to use his abilities to unlock it, but everything he attempted failed. He had never encountered a mind so strong before, and that made him nervous.

Still, he gave up and decided to search Rachel's mind. Her mind wasn't weak, but he was still able to penetrate it all the same. As soon as he began to examine her thoughts, a knock came at the door, pulling him out of his trance.

"Come in," he stated smoothly.

With that entered a servant with the beaten pink-eyed girl.

"Excellent," he observed, "Set her over there for now and don't forget to administer another dose."

The servant nodded and did as she was commanded, not willing to be his next victim. Still, the guilt was evident in her eyes as she punched the stomach of the helpless girl. The captive girl's eyes opened wide and she groaned, having the air sent from her lungs. Frantically, she tried to regain that air by taking several painful breaths. It was then that the servant poured the blue serum down her throat. The girl was in no state to reject the fluid, and instead, accidentally swallowed it during one of her gasps.

Slowly, the girl's eyes began to close and she sank into unconsciousness.

Soon after, another knock came at the door.

"Enter," commanded Malchior.

Instantly another servant led both Rachel and Garth into the room. The servant then went to join the maid who was still there. Rachel fidgeted nervously, hoping that he wouldn't see through the lie they'd ingeniously created.

"Out, both of you," snapped Malchior to his servants. Then he focused his gaze on the two people in front of him.

It was then that Rachel finally noticed her friend in a heap on the floor.

"JINX!" she cried as she lunged for her friend. Unfortunately, Malchior was ready and sent a stabbing pain through her, causing Rachel to fall, paralyzed with pain. He smirked.

"Did you honestly think that inappropriate conduct would relieve you of your engagement?" he asked harshly.

Rachel glared into Malchior's dead gaze and allowed her hatred and rage for the man in front of her to surface. Instantly, her powers lashed out at him, sending him crashing into the large bookcases. She then positioned herself in front of her broken friend, ready to absorb any damage he had planned for her. Seeing the fight progress, Garth took his spot by Rachel and prepared for battle.

He frowned when there was no water to be found in the room. _Guess I'll have to pick another element _he thought, though he knew their chances of wining were greatly hampered if he couldn't use water. They needed to move from this room to the kitchens where he would have access to the tubs of water used to boil certain food items.

As Malchior was getting up, Garth sent a well placed wind punch into his stomach, giving him just enough time to scoop Rachel's friend on his back and run from the room. Rachel followed suit, trusting Garth's strategy. Instantly, Malchior appeared before them with a confident smirk before sending a whip of fire their way. Both were hit by the attack and Rachel could smell the scent of burned flesh. Running on adrenaline, she didn't bother to worry about her wounds. Pushing aside the pain, she stood up glaring defiantly at Malchior.

What no one noticed was the small crowd of visitors that began to gather. It was only when Garth tried to bolt again that anyone realized they were there. The crowd was whispering conspicuously, wondering what Rachel and Garth had done to provoke the Prince. Malchior took a quick moment to yell at the crowd, giving Garth enough time to sprint through most of the dining hall. _There_ he thought, he could sense the presence of the water nearby.

He then gathered the water from the kitchens, the room adjacent to the dining hall, and pulled it into his vicinity, ready to lash out with it if need be. It was then that Malchior briefly forgot about Rachel and stood tense and ready to attack at any moment. They both circled each other, trying to anticipate the other's moves.

_It's now or never _thought Rachel as she lunged for Malchior.

* * *

**Well, what do you think so far? Okay so I just want to make sure that you all know the whole 'inappropriate conduct' was a lie, I know I didn't make it horribly clear in this chapter but it will pop up again so I thought I'd just mention that again. **

**Well, let me know what you think of this chapter! Review, review, review! Sorry it took so long!**

**Thanks to all of those who read this story!**

**~RukiaRae**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, a couple of people have reviewed this story in the last few months. I thought most had forgotten about this story by now. I'd had some writers block on what to do next and, by the time I figured it out, I thought interest in this story was gone. Guess not.**

**Anyway, I'm happy to revive this story because, although it's not the best written fic (it has been 2 years to be fair), I love to write for these kinds of fairytale-esque stories where its AU but there are obvious remnants of them as Titans. Anyway, due to demand, I thought I'd let everyone know that I'll revive and finish this story! Maybe one day I'll go back and edit the first 10 chapters but, for now, I think I'll just push on!**

**So thank-you to those who reviewed recently and inspired me to take up this story once again! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy the latest instalment!**

Last Chapter:

He then gathered the water from the kitchens, the room adjacent to the dining hall, and pulled it into his vicinity, ready to lash out with it if need be. It was then that Malchior briefly forgot about Rachel and stood tense and ready to attack at any moment. They both circled each other, trying to anticipate the other's moves.

_It's now or never _thought Rachel as she lunged for Malchior.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Time seemed to slow as she neared him—this was the crucial moment. Unfortunately, he sidestepped her with ease and, probably as punishment for her attempted sneak attack, he sent a stabbing pain to her head.

He nearly laughed when he saw Kori push her way over to the fallen Caster. As Kori's prodding failed to produce any noticeable response, he shifted his steely gaze to the elemental before him. Gathering his magic at his fingertips, he waited for the elemental to make his move. Garth, untrained and riled up, lunged at him sloppily.

"And to think I was under the impression that you'd pose a real challenge," Malchior taunted, lazily sidestepping and blocking each attack.

Regaining herself, Rachel knew she didn't have much time to act. Luckily, he was too busy toying with Garth to pay much attention to her. She still needed to be cautious. Looking at Kori, who was busy watching the duel with wide-eyes like a child entranced by a story, Rachel knew Kori was her only hope. Poking the girl, she was surprised that Kori didn't 'eep' loudly upon noticing she was awake. Silently, Rachel used her head to gesture to the staircase-a silent cue that Kori quickly picked up on.

Pretending she was still unconscious, Rachel lay limp as Kori struggled to heave her up the stairs.

"We need to get some wet washcloths for her, she appears to have fallen ill," cried Kori, perhaps a bit too dramatically.

Still, Malchior waved her and X away. This kid, although still discovering his abilities, had quite the intensity. And remarkable stamina. Malchior even considered transforming into his dragon state, however, he quickly calculated that it would be a waste of energy—the kid wasn't that good. After he dodged the attacks for a bit longer, the elemental would tire—Malchior would then take him out with a few well-placed blows and that would be that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel stood the moment she was out of his sight and began to run to the black door—the one no one was allowed to enter. When she finally reached the door, she was panting erratically. She really needed to start a physical exercise training programme.

Heaving, she examined the door. As she surmised, it was warded. The runes that decorated it were barely visible—they blended perfectly with the door's original, swirling pattern. It didn't help that she could barely see the runes—she couldn't tell what type they were. Not that she had ever been any good with them. Still, she didn't have the time to decipher them all and carve out conter runes for all of them.

Turning to X she said, "I need you to teleport me."

Instantly, his relaxed frame tensed.

"I can't help you with that, I'm sorry," he said tersely, clearly hoping she would drop the subject, "Its the belt that does the teleporting and I can't give it to you."

"But, friend, she needs our assistance," explained Kori, trying to persuade him.

Shaking his head, he added, "I really can't."

Sliding into a fighting stance, Rachel said sadly, "I'm sorry Kori but we don't have time."

She then lunged for X.

* * *

Garth grunted as Malchior's sizzling white magic sent him flying into another wall. He was pretty sure they'd have to redecorate—the walls were covered in Garth-sized craters. Then again, he mused, they always did like to evoke a creepy atmosphere. Maybe they'd leave it.

Struggling to stand, Garth felt the warm blood gathering in his mouth, saturating his tongue with its metallic taste. He never did like the taste of blood—it was too warm and it _oozed _like food never could. Fighting off the temptation to fall into the loving embrace of unconsciousness, he hoped Rachel was working on a plan. He didn't want to believe that she was really unconscious—that they had truly lost.

Looking over at the unconscious witch, her chestnut hair mingled with dried blood, a fresh wave of determination fuelled him. If there was any justice in this world, these people would meet their end. He just hoped he was strong enough to be that person.

* * *

The battle had been difficult yet, Rachel knew, with her lack of fighting ability she should have lost. She couldn't account for _how _she'd managed to get the belt but it made little difference now. She quickly secured it around her waist, hitting the centre button that teleported her through to the room beyond the door.

The room was creepy—it was littered in skulls and other alchemic substances. At the far end of the room, red candles burned on a bloodstained wooden altar—casting their twisted shadows upon the room. Upon closer inspection, Rachel could see the blood was drawn in the shape of the stylised 'S' shape that was associated with her father. The one thing that stood out of place was the book that rested on the altar—its creamy colour seemed too bright for the dull red room she was in.

Opening the book carefully as to avoid tearing its worn, yellowed pages, she found a number of spells and incantations written in ancient Azarathean. From her time at the academy, she was trained in ancient Azarathean—it had been the preferred language for most spells. The insidious alchemic ingredients required for some of the spells alerted her to the fact that this was, most likely, dark magic. It would also fit with the setting of the room.

Flipping through the pages, she found scrawled on the back cover _Derek Trigon_. Those words were like a bucket of ice water to the face and sent chills up her spine—it had belonged to her father. Had he taught Malchior? It would certainly make sense though Rachel didn't want to think of the implications if that were true. She could barely deal with her father let alone another who had been trained in the same style.

Aware that she was running out of time, she flipped back to the index to see if the book had anything useful. This was her last hope of escape. Coming across the _Containment _section, an idea began forming in her mind.

* * *

Garth could feel the edges of his vision blurring. Collapsing on his knees, he prepared himself for the final blow that would send him spiralling into the darkness. However, the blow never came. Instead he heard the even timbre of Rachel's voice speaking in a foreign tongue. Looking up, he saw bursts of white light eating their way through Malchior-as though he were being dissolved.

A few moments later, as Rachel finished her incantation, his form was completely pulled into the book, which closed with an audible _snap. _Rachel and Kori both rushed over to Garth, helping him back to his feet. He picked up Jinx, bridal style, before Rachel held all of them and teleported the group to the forests that bordered Azarath and Gotham. They needed to figure out a plan.

Frowning, Rachel realised how weak they all were. They needed healing, Jinx most of all. She wasn't a potions master—her poultices were no better than the average person. Racking her brain, Rachel finally was able to recall the incantation her mother used when making healing potions. Grasping Jinx's arm, Rachel desperately whispered, "_leahreh."_

Pale blue light engulfed her slender hands and enveloped her friend as though it were a ghost of a hug. Rachel could _feel _Jinx healing—as though she were experiencing the healing process alongside Jinx. Unbeknownst to her, Garth and Kori looked on with wide eyes. After what felt like hours, Rachel felt herself return to her own body. Exhaustion began to take its toll. Feeling her shoulders sag under the pressure of having to lead this rag-tag group, Rachel examined her friends. All of them looked a bit worse for wear.

"Friend, where shall we go?" Kori asked, her chipper voice fading as she seemed to grasp the fact that they had no where to go.

Rachel frowned, "My mother has an inn in Azarath. I could try contacting Richard to see if the inn is still a safe place to take refuge."

"At this point, we don't really have many more options," reasoned Garth, wincing as a bruise on his jaw began to throb.

She frowned, "Maybe I should heal you instead and contact them tomorrow."

He shook his head, "We need a place for the night. I can handle myself for tonight."

Nodding, Rachel explained, "Alright. Though, to communicate in this way, I will need complete focus. Will you both be able to stay nearby and quiet for a bit?"

Kori and Garth agreed, eager at the prospect of taking refuge in a nice, comfortable inn.

Seating herself in the lotus position, Rachel shut out the world, grasping on to the bond that she and Richard shared. She knew it was a rather weak bond but she hoped he'd be able to feel it and respond.

_"Rich?" _she asked tentatively, not wanting to scare him.

_"Rachel?!" _he responded in surprise.

_"Hi. I need to know if you're still at the Inn. Is it safe?" _she asked, getting straight to the point.

She had friends that needed her back as soon as possible.

_"No, we left. I have no idea if it's safe or not. Alfred stayed behind but I don't know what's become of him._

She mulled this over—the inn probably wasn't a good idea, then. Not to mention it was where her father had located her the first time.

_I see. Where did the rest of you go?_ she asked, unable to fathom why they would leave the sanctuary her mother set them up in.

_We found out what happened...that you were being imprisoned and we were coming to free you _he explained sheepishly.

_Didn't Garfield tell you I didn't want you to know where I was? _she asked sourly, unhappy that he didn't heed her sound advice. She continued on her tirade, admonishing Richard for his stupid decision _The king of Gotham and his creep son are very powerful and were just waiting for you to challenge them to a duel—one that would've ended badly for you. You didn't even know what their abilities are!_

_I know _he thought, sounding defeated _But I had to try._

It was a testament to her self-control that their connexion didn't sever despite her obvious surprise. He'd just admitted that he would've thrown away everything to try and save her. She nearly cried at the thought of having such a true friend.

_Thank-you, Rich. I mean it. It was still a stupid strategy, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same _she thought, her anger dissipating.

_So how did you get away from them? _he wondered.

_It's a long story and one I don't have time to tell. Each moment I spend talking with you, I use all of my focus and energy. I can barely register what's going on in the real world around me, let alone fend for myself or my friends if anything happens. I need to get back soon _she explained.

After a moment, Richard asked _Where are you?_

_Somewhere in the woods between Gotham and Azarath. __It's not a lot to go on. _

She paused, thinking the situation over.

_Actually, if you wouldn't mind, let me take over your mind for a moment. I'll be able to see where you are and, maybe, teleport us all there. Of course, such a decision is solely up to you. _

After a moment weighed by her request floated endlessly between them, he acquiesced.

_Okay, this may feel strange. Don't fight it. _

It was an odd sensation. He could feel her almost slip inside him—as though he were nothing but an empty sack of human flesh. He was aware of his surroundings yet not in control. She was right, it did feel weird. His first instinct was to fight—he didn't like the feeling that he wasn't in control of himself. He, however, managed not to react violently.

He could feel her using his body, blinking as her (or his) eyes adjusted to their makeshift camp. Bruce and Mento had used pieces of clothing to tie branches together, creating a foundation that could support a thick blanket on the top (one she could have sworn came from her inn)—thereby sheltering them from the elements. Pine trees spread in all directions like sentinels guarding the small group. The area smelled like the sharp frost that coated the grass.

Pulling herself from him, she stated _Alright. Hopefully this is enough for me to locate you._

_Let me know if anything goes wrong, okay? _asked Richard, concern laced in his strained voice.

_Will do. _

She then severed their connexion, returning back to her friends. She was surprised to see that Jinx had woken up during her time communicating with Richard.

"Hey," she asked tentatively to her friend, "How're you feeling?"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Stop feeling guilty. This isn't your fault. And I'm feeling much better now that I'm away from there."

Rachel smiled, Jinx always had a knack for knowing what she was feeling.

"I know he's a sick bastard but I provoked him. I didn't imagine he would stoop so low. It's because of me you're all in this mess."

Kori smiled, "I believe that our friendship has been nice. You have saved me from the life of servitude."

Jinx added, "And you ended up saving me. And healing me, from what I'm told."

"We're all happy to help you. No one deserves what that man tried to trap you into," came Garth's cool voice.

Before Rachel could reply, a small indignant cough came from the creamy book.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jinx asked, her eyes wide, "You were able to trap him?"

Rachel shrugged, "I was pressed for time and options."

"But-t that t-akes a lot of preparation! T-that's one of the-e most complex spells!" she sputtered.

"I was quite surprised too," Malchior's rich accent cut in with a huff.

"It doesn't matter now," she snapped, "We need to meet up with Richard."

"Are they back at the inn?" Jinx asked, suddenly distracted from pestering Rachel about her magical ability.

She shook her head, doing her best to ignore the visible deflation in their faces, "They travelled to help free us. They've set up a thorough campsite, though. I'm going to try and teleport us there."

They nodded, still disappointed that it would be a long night out in the cold.

"Grab on, everyone," Raven commanded, pressing the centre button and visualising Richard's location.

* * *

**A bit short, I know but it seemed like a logical place to close off the chapter. More Rob/Rae coming up soon! **

**Reviewww!**

**~RR**


End file.
